Mockingbird
by SuzyBlueShadow
Summary: Disons qu'on a bien besoin d'un personnage en plus pour comprendre Loki. Et les autres.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Helen courait dans la nuit. L'homme lui avait encore échappé sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer. Personne ne lui échappait jamais. Et ça la mettait dans une rage folle.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle le pourchassait. Le SHIELD l'avait engagée pour le retrouver et le ramener au quartier général au plus vite. Elle acceptait rarement les offres du SHIELD. Mais elle aimait bien Fury, et le colonel l'avait avoué lui même : elle était la seule capable de rattraper cet homme. Elle l'avait finalement retrouvé dans un coin perdu au beau milieu de la Sibérie, où ils jouaient au chat et à la souris depuis trois jours.

Elle allait le coincer dans un vieil entrepôt lorsqu'il avait disparu.

Comme par magie.

Elle courait à présent le long de rails de chemin de fer. Malgré sa légèreté, elle laissait des empreintes très nettes dans la neige fraîche. Et l'autre n'en avait laissé aucune... Pourtant le mouchard qu'elle lui avait collé dessus étais formel : il était juste devant elle. En plein milieu d'un lac gelé. Immobile.

Tout ça puait le piège à plein nez. Helen s'en moquait complètement, elle se savait capable d'échapper à n'importe quelle situation de ce genre. Ceci dit, elle aurait aimé avoir demandé plus d'informations sur sa cible. Personne ne lui avait jamais échappé comme ça.

Son GPS indiquait qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres quand elle aperçu enfin sa silhouette dans le blizzard. Manifestement, il ne l'attendait pas. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air de tourner en rond. En criant très fort un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et qui lui semblait pourtant familier.

"Heimdall!"

Sans réfléchir, elle couru à sa rencontre. Ce type avait l'air plus déstabilisé qu'autre chose, et n'était pas dangereux. Pas pour elle en tout cas.

"Heimdall!"

Toujours ce mot... Il éveillait en elle un souvenir enfouit, presque effacé et franchement désagréable. Elle en connaissait le sens, elle le savait. Ça sonnait nordique, mais ce n'était pas du russe. Elle parlait couramment le russe. Non, ça lui rappelait autre chose. Peut-être cette mission en Finlande... Elle ne se rappelait pas. Et ça l'énervait. Elle n'oubliait jamais une information importante.

Une lumière enveloppa soudain l'homme qui se tenait quelques pas devant elle. Malgré le blizzard, la clarté était si vive qu'elle pouvait distinguer chaque détail de celui qu'elle poursuivait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près, et n'avait pas remarqué ses habits étranges et son épée à la ceinture.

Il lui jeta un regard triomphant, et dans un éclair elle compris qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes avant que sa cible ne s'échappe. Cette lumière était sans doute celle d'un hélicoptère venu le chercher. Ou autre chose, une de ces technologie extrêmement avancées qu'elle rencontrait à tous les coups quand elle travaillait pour le SHIELD.

Elle bondit sur l'homme. Tout se passa alors très vite. L'homme écarquilla les yeux avant de lancer un dernier appel pressant. La lumière s'accentua au moment où elle agrippait sa cible. Helen eut à peine le temps d'être contente d'elle même avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux entraînés par le Bifrost.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'humaine lui avait sauté dessus au moment même ou Heimdall ouvrait le Bifrost. Hermód tenta vainement de se débarrasser d'elle, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était impossible de la jeter hors du pont entre les mondes à présent qu'ils étaient en plein milieu des fluctuations magiques. Elle semblait d'ailleurs passer un très mauvais moment. Le passage dans le Bifrost n'était jamais très agréable pour le dieu, mais l'humaine tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux étroitement fermés, serrées contre Hermód. Le dieu messager interrompit ses tentatives de lui faire lâcher prise et la serra contre lui en la voyant de près pour la première fois. La Midgardienne était très jeune, même pour les critères divins. Elle ne devait pas encore avoir l'âge d'être considérée comme une adulte par les humains.

Le pont les déposa dans la chambre du Bifrost. Aussitôt, Heimdall se précipita vers eux et assomma la mortelle encore secouée. Puis, s'adressant à Hermód, annonça

"J'ai déjà prévenu Odin. Il est en chemin.

Le dieu messager s'étonna.

-Ne peut on pas tout simplement la renvoyer d'où elle vient?

Le Gardien secoua la tête.

- Elle est passée par le Bifrost. Elle t'as vu, elle a vu cette endroit. Nous ne pouvons renvoyer sur Terre une humaine qui en sait autant. Odin décidera sûrement de la garder dans nos geôles jusqu'à ce qu'un maître en magie lui efface la mémoire."

Odin entra en trombe, suivi des près par ses deux fils, ainsi qu'une douzaine de guerriers.

Helen repris conscience entourées par une vingtaine d'hommes qui la regardaient fixement.

Elle ne se laissait généralement pas assommer si facilement. Mais elle avait été prise par surprise, et cet espèce de rayon l'avais mise dans un sale état. Sans doute une invention de chez Stark. Le milliardaire lui avait fabriqué certaines de ses armes, et la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle lui conseillerait de choisir un peu mieux ses clients. Elle considérait le SHIELD comme les gentils.

Ce qui faisait de ses ennemis les méchants.

Mais il fallait bien avouer que Stark se moquait un peu de savoir qui étaient les méchants. Sur ce point là, il avait encore moins de morale qu'Helen.

Ce qui signifiait, d'après les critères de la jeune fille, pas beaucoup.

Elle se releva tranquillement. Elle avait repéré l'homme qu'elle avait pourchassé pendant des jours parmis ceux qui l'observaient. Comme lui, ses compagnons étaient habillés d'une façon étrange. Moyenâgeuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, les neutraliser ne devrait pas être si difficile. Pour ce que pouvait en juger le jeune agent, ils ne portaient même pas d'armes. À part si on considérait l'épée que portait Hermód et le marteau que tenait un jeune homme blond comme des armes.

Pour sa part, elle avait trois pistolets sur elle, merci. Ainsi que plusieurs poignards et une bombe lacrymogène.

Elle devrait s'en sortir.

Le seul problème était de localiser la sortie. La grande porte donnant sur l'extérieur était assez évidente, mais laissait Helen perplexe. Elle pouvait voir le jour de l'autre coté. Combien de temps avait-elle été assommée?

Sans prévenir, elle se glissa vivement hors du cercle. Une main l'attrapa par le bras et la tira violemment en arrière. En un éclair, elle se retourna et frappa son agresseur en plein visage avant de lui tirer une balle dans le genou.

Un autre homme tenta de la ceinturer mais elle réagit trop rapidement pour lui et envoya le puissant guerrier au sol avec une facilité déconcertante pour une fille aussi mince.

Elle essayait de localiser Hermód, mais le jeune homme blond qui portait un marteau courait vers elle, sans pourtant manifester l'intention de se servir de son arme. Elle en souriait presque. La galanterie avait parfois du bon. Elle se débarrassa d'un homme qui essayait de la plaquer au sol et tira une balle dans l'épaule du blond, qui s'effondra en criant de surprise et de douleur. Elle enjamba son corps et couru vers la sortie. Tant pis pour Hermód. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et Fury ne lui avait jamais parlé d'autant d'adversaires. Elle était prête à mettre sa main à couper que même le directeur du SHIELD pensait que sa cible était un individu isolé. En atteignant la porte dorée, elle entendit le blond toujours à terre crier.

"Loki!"

Elle se retourna par reflex, intriguée et surprise, quand un jeune homme brun apparu devant elle sans qu'elle le vois arriver. Elle eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir lancer une chose lumineuse vers elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de s'effondrer contre le sol doré.

Odin se releva en grommelant. La furie humaine l'avais poussé à terre sans lui faire plus de mal. Hogun et Thor, par contre, tenaient respectivement leur genou et leur épaule sanglantes, et un autre guerrier essayait de prendre le poignard enfoncé dans sa cuisse avec stoïcisme. Loki s'approchait déjà de son frère, après avoir ramassé la mortelle pour l'asseoir contre un mur. Se penchant sur la blessure, il resta un instant concentré avant qu'une légère lueur n'efface la plaie et le sang. Loki observa avec intérêt la balle extraite qu'il tenait dans la main, avant de répéter l'opération sur l'ami de son frère.

Thor s'était approché de l'humaine et l'observait avec intérêt. Il avait hésité à utiliser son marteau, Mjolnir, contre une femme, aussi jeune de surcroît. Grave erreur. Il n'aurait pas du sous estimer cette femelle. La présence quotidienne de Sif,son amie guerrière si puissante en brave parmis les hommes aurait au moins pu lui apprendre cette leçon.

Déjà, les guerriers se rassemblaient autours de la jeune humaine.

Odin semblait contrarié. Chose compréhensible dans la mesure où une humaine avait été à deux doigts de pénétrer Asgard.

"Hermód? Explique-toi. Exigea le roi.

-Elle m'a agrippé juste avant que le Bifrost s'active, mon roi. Je n'ai pas pu la pousser hors du vortex.

-Pourquoi est-elle habillée comme ça? demanda doucement Heimdall

Helen portait une vieille combinaison noire et moulante semblable à celles du SHIELD en tous points, exceptées les armes supplémentaires et les gadgets cachés dans les manches, le col, les bottes, les gants.

Le Gardien n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les humains porter ce genre de vêtements lorsqu'il tournait son regard vers Midgard.

- C'est une tenue spéciale. L'habit est une arme en soi. Cette fille a été envoyée pour me trouver, je crois. Pour ce que j'en ai compris, ses employeurs s'intéressent de très près au Bifrost.

Odin frémit.

- Savent-ils pour nous?

-Bien sûr que non, mon roi. Il croient à une quelconque arme, à une nouvelle forme d'énergie. Ils ne doutent pas une seconde que je soit humain.

Le roi soupira, soulagé.

"Dans ce cas, je suppose que cette humaine reste notre seul problème. Qu'on l'emmène au cachots jusqu'à ce qu'un maître en magie soit mandé pour s'occuper de sa mémoire. Et qu'elle soit bien traitée."

Quelques hommes emportèrent la jeune humaine. Les autres guerriers se retirèrent vers Asgard.

Thor donna une tape dans le dos de son frère.

"Bien joué" Souffla-t-il.

Le roi passa devant ses fils sans un regard.

Le second prince était retourné dans ses appartements. Il était déjà allé sur Midgard, de nombreuses fois même, mais n'avais jamais vu d'humain se servir d'armes à feu. Il avait gardé les deux petits projectiles extraits des blessures de Thor et d'Hogun, et se demandait quelle magie l'humaine avait utilisé pour les loger avec une telle puissance dans le corps des deux guerriers.

Loki était fasciné par cette force inconnue que la mortelle semblait détenir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Helen se retrouvait dans une cellule.

Quoique cette fois ça la contrariait un peu. Ce n'était pas une cellule dont on sort facilement. Il y avait des gardes devant sa porte et devant l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un escalier. De plus, elle devait être en sous-sol.

On lui avait retiré ses poignards et ses pistolets.

Ces imbéciles lui avaient laissé ses gants. Ainsi que tous les gadgets qu'ils contenaient et activaient.

Merci StarkIndustries.

Les trois premiers jours, Helen n'avait rien fait. Elle avait été capturée et enfermée, mais elle pouvait encore retrouver Hermód et le rapporter tout ficelé au SHIELD.

Elle pouvait utiliser un laser, une petite bonbonne de gaz lacrymogène et une autre de gaz inflammable rien que d'un petit mouvement du poignet droit. Sans compter les deux canons de pistolets placés dans ses manches de sorte qu'elle puisse tirer une centaine de balles de petit calibre rien qu'en ouvrant les doigts.

Si elle ne s'était toujours pas échappée, c'était parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi ces dingues déguisés la retenais sans la tuer et ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle.

Ah, et qui ils étaient aussi.

Après trois jours sans aucun autres événement marquant que l'arrivée de quelques repas chauds , Helen décida que les vacances étaient terminées.

Et puis elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

Elle reprit donc l'entraînement quotidien qui lui permettait de faire face à une dizaine d'hommes surentraînés et de s'en sortir sans une mèche de travers.

Elle commença par la base.

Pompes, tractions, abdominaux. Pendant deux heures.

C'était épuisant mais ça attirait déjà un peu l'attention de ses gardiens.

Puis elle avait mis le paquet.

Elle avait fait des sauts périlleux dans toute la cellule. Elle avait grimpé au murs avec aisance et détruit savamment plusieurs objets. Elle avait répété les postures de combat qu'elle connaissait pas coeur.

La tête des gardes était à mourir de rire.

Cette petite démonstration de force était un message claire : Je suis forte. Je suis rapide. Je connais quarante façons de vous tuer à mains nues. J'en envisage déjà deux.

Mais Helen n'avait rien fait d'autre. Après quelques heures, elle s'était rassise sur sa paillasse après avoir bu longuement.

Elle était très fière d'elle.

Ce petit jeu s'était répété deux jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par l'arrivé du jeune homme brun qui l'avait mis K.O.

Helen était en train de s'échauffer quand il arriva. Elle s'interrompit immédiatement et s'assit en tailleur en fixant le nouveau venu.

Pour l'instant, celui-ci discutait voix basse avec les gardes. Il abordait un sourire prédateur qui aurait plu à Helen si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas mise hors course sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ni même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il portait lui aussi des vêtements étranges, mélange de cuir noir et de soie verte. Avec un petit plastron doré.

Il s'approcha de la cellule en fixant la prisonnière tandis que les gardes quittaient la pièce. Il avait du leur demander de les laisser.

Helen n'aimait pas trop ça. Rester seule avec cet homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard inquiétant.

Celui ci s'assit en tailleur devant les barreaux de la cellule. Il sortit deux petits objets d'une bourse à sa ceinture et les lui tendit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en lui laissant regarder les deux balles qu'elle avait tirées quelques jours plus tôt. Sa voix était plus aiguë que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Helen le regarda avec suspicion.

"Des balles. Calibre moyen.

Le prince ne comprenait pas

"Par quel moyen les fais-tu léviter à cette vitesse?

Surprise par le tutoiement et la question incongrue, Helen le fixa un moment. Puis, levant le bras, elle tira une balle à dix centimètres de la tête du jeune homme à travers la manche de sa combinaison.

Un soupçon de surprise écarquilla les yeux verts de son visiteur pendant un fraction de seconde. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable. Pas le genre de sourire auquel on a envie de répondre.

Il murmura alors d'une voix suave et soudain beaucoup plus grave

"On dirait que toi et moi, on peut être très utiles l'un à l'autre, non?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Helen se trouvais dans la salle du trône d'Asgard. Agenouillée devant Odin, elle essayait de ne pas écouter son honneur qui la poussait à se relever et à ne pas s'humilier d'avantages devant ce vieillard déguisé.

Mais Loki avait été formel, le protocole était très important.

Loki... Helen avait eu du mal à accepter l'idée que ce jeune homme porte ce nom. Son nom.

Le dieu des mensonges faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux dans l'esprit de la jeune espionne.

###

La jeune fille avait été élevée en Allemagne de l'Est. Fille du chef de la Stasi, les services de renseignements allemands, et d'une diplomate allemande, elle avait grandi avec la promesse de suivre les traces de sa mère. Elle avait cinq ans lorsque le mur de Berlin tombait, et qu'une espionne russe l'enlevait pour l'élever avec son compagnon dans un petit village de Sibérie. L'U.R.S.S. était tombé, mais les tensions internationales étaient toujours aussi fortes. Les deux espions russes étaient recherchés pour être responsables de l'arrestation et de la mort de dizaines de contestataires du régime soviétique, et pendant trois ans, Helen avait reçu un entraînement d'agent secret en bonne et due forme, "juste au cas où".

Elle avait également appris à appeler ses instructeurs Papa et Maman.

Helen ne sut jamais comment son père avait réussi à passer un accord avec les américains. Il était quand même l'un des ennemis principaux du bloc de l'ouest. Toujours est-il qu'un matin, elle fut réveillée par des cris et des coups de feu. Son père adoptif était déjà mort quand elle entra en courant dans le salon. Sa mère adoptive fut tuée sous ses yeux.

À l'époque, la gamine n'avait pas encore un coeur de pierre.

On la rendit à sa famille allemande, assignée à résidence aux États-Unis. Son père ne tarda pas à essayer d'approfondir l'entraînement reçu en Russie, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des américains.

Cette petite espionne de dix ans les intéressait.

Helen fut envoyée dans une section très particulière de la C.I.A. une section qui ne regroupais que quatre agents. Quatre petits agents. En quatre ans Helen était devenue une véritable machine à tuer. Elle reçu comme nom de code Helen Lokison, LOKI pour faire plus court. Elle en apprit la signification à treize ans, lors d'une mission en Finlande, à un cours avancé sur la mythologie nordique.

Loki était le dieu du mal, du mensonge et de la trahison.

Quoi de mieux pour une espionne fille d'un ennemi de l'Amérique?

Car le père d'Helen s'était enfui sans laisser aucune trace.

Aucune trace sauf une. Une trace qui se retrouva un jour sur l'ordre de mission d'Helen.

Sa soeur, Hanna, avait seize ans. La C.I.A. voulait l'utiliser pour retrouver son père.

Et c'était à Helen que revenais le charmant plaisir d'interroger sa soeur.

Un interrogatoire à la C.I.A. n'était jamais tendre. Mais Helen aurait pour cela été assistée par son partenaire d'entraînement depuis quatre ans, Leo "Odinson".

Pour sauver sa soeur, elle tira une balle dans la tête du garçon.

Elle s'enfuirent toutes les deux en France, où, déclarées orphelines, elles furent inscrites dans un pensionnat spécialisé. Un couple se proposa de les adopter. Ou plutôt, d'adopter Hanna. Helen la regarda partir en se jurant que sa soeur serait la dernière personne qu'elle tuerait.

Mais elle n'était pas un agent surentraîné pour rien. elle s'enfuit en Angleterre et changea au passage son nom pour Lockson. Elle s'inscrit dans une école privée anglaise et commença ce qui ressemblait le plus près possible à une vie normale.

L'idée du groupe de rock était partie comme une plaisanterie. En un an, ils étaient célèbres. En deux ans, ils étaient riches. Et Helen le fut assez pour dépenser des fortunes chez StarkIndustries.

Elle devint Mockingbird.

Oh, bien sûr, les super vilains étaient rares en Angleterre. Mais Mockingbird intéressait plutôt des organisations des renseignements internationaux, comme le SHIELD, et Helen aimait bien qu'on s'intéresse à ses capacités. Ça flattait son ego. Et puis ça la protégeait momentanément de la CIA qui la recherchait toujours.

###

Mais c'était quand même dommage d'avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves pour se prosterner au pied d'un vieillard se proclamant roi des dieux.

Helen ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait. Que ce soit une mauvaise plaisanterie ou qu'ils soient juste tous fous.

La folie valait sans doute mieux. Helen était singulièrement dépourvue d'humour; de ce qu'on appelle généralement l'humour en tous cas.

Elle réussi tout de même à pousser un petit rire sarcastique lorsque le soi-disant Odin tenta de lui présenter son fils Thor.

Premièrement, pas besoin de les présenter. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Et elle lui avait tiré une balle dans l'épaule.

Deuxièmement...

Elle se releva lentement.

"Vous vous appelez Odin et votre fils s'appelle Thor? Vous vous foutez de moi?

Odin lui jeta un regard glacé avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Loki. Celui-ci compris tout de suite et, d'un léger mouvement de la main, changea la ceinture d'Helen en un serpent noir aux reflets violacés.

Après cela, Helen ne fut pas dure à convaincre.

###

En venant la voir dans sa cellule, Loki avait été clair. Elle avoir en lui une confiance absolue, si elle ne voulait pas qu'un sorcier s'amuse avec sa mémoire.

"Que quelqu'un entre dans ta tête n'est déjà pas très agréable, alors crois moi tu n'as pas envie qu'en plus, on t'arrache tes souvenirs, avait-il affirmé d'un ton assuré.

Helen avait passé suffisamment de temps avec le SHIELD, ou même avec Tony Stark pour accepter plus rapidement l'idée d'effaceur de souvenir que celle de l'existence des dieux nordiques.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait fait confiance au dieu des mensonges.

Loki rendit sa forme normale à la ceinture de la jeune humaine avant de se tourner vers son père.

Odin fixa la mortelle avant de déclarer

"Quoi que tu ai vu ou appris ici, tu n'en garderas aucun souvenir. Nos sorciers effaceront ta mémoire et nous te rendrons à ton monde.

Helen leva la tête vers le roi, une leur de peur dans les yeux.

"Seigneur, je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre solution, commença à plaider Loki

"Il y en a une." L'interrompit Odin. "Elle peut choisir de rester enfermée dans nos geôles jusqu'à la fin de sa vie humaine."

La jeune fille ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Le choc de se retrouver devant des dieux, de vrais dieux, avec tous les pouvoirs et la magie que cela impliquait, l'intimidait et la terrifiait.

"Non, père, reprit Loki d'une voix peu assurée. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. Lorsqu'elle a blessé Thor et Hogun, c'est avec ces armes, dit-il en montrant les deux balles au creux de sa main. "Elle est capable de les faire voler si vite et si fort qu'elles peuvent blesser, voir tuer. Imaginer la puissance d'Asgard si nous détenons cette magie!"

Il fit une pause en glissant un regard en coin à la mortelle. "Elle a accepté de combattre pour nous si nous lui laissons ses souvenirs."

Helen suffoquait. Elle n'avait jamais dit ça! Mais le dieu lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Et il fallait avouer que pour l'instant, c'était le compromis qui l'arrangeait le plus.

Odin semblait en colère.

"Tu es allé la voir sans ma permission? tempêta-t-il

Loki se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, et recula d'un pas

Le roi le fixa furieusement avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

"Qu'en penses-tu? demanda-t-il à Thor

Le dieu blond semblait enchanté.

"Si elle peut refaire ce qu'elle m'a fait sur nos ennemis, nous ne serons pas seulement victorieux à la bataille, nous serons glorieux!" s'enthousiasma-t-il. "Père! Laissez-la rejoindre nos troupes!"

"Il y a tout de même des protocoles à respecter, murmura Odin.

Il se redressa et reprit

Occupe-toi d'elle et prépare la pour l'épreuve." ordonna-t-il à Thor.

###

Pour obtenir une place de guerrier à Asgard, chacun devait passer une épreuve simple. Ressortir victorieux, ou tout du moins intact, d'un combat avec plusieurs autres guerriers. Les deux princes l'avait passée avec succès, même si Thor avait eu beaucoup plus de facilité que son frère. Seules quelques femmes avaient remportée cette épreuve.

Helen aimait les défis.

Mais elle devait bien avouer que cette histoire de dieux l'intimidait sérieusement.

Thor passa les deux jours de préparation à expliquer les bases à Helen.

Des guerriers seraient envoyés uns à uns. Le combat s'arrêtait au premier sang, ou lorsqu'un des deux adversaires était K.O.

Le but n'était pas de tous les battre. Pour un guerrier inexpérimenté, c'était impossible. Odin assisterait au combat et déciderait du nombre de guerrier qu'il enverrait.

En soi, c'était simple. Helen devrait tenir le plus longtemps possible avec de se faire assommer ou blesser. Si elle perdait trop vite, elle retournait sur Terre. Sans ses souvenirs bien sûr.

Thor, pas rancunier, proposa à la mortelle de l'aider à se préparer. Mais la jeune fille déclina.

Cette humaine débordait de confiance en elle. Thor soupira. Elle ne tiendrait pas deux combats.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alors déjà désolée pour le chapitre précédent, je crois qu'il a dû être assez long à lire, mais j'avais besoin d'une transition…**

**Premièrement, j'avoue que les repères historiques sont pas du tout cohérents, si l'action se passait en 2012 Helen devrait approxivement avoir trente ans, mais dans ma tête elle a 16-17 ans minimum, en tout cas moins de 21 ans. Du coup, je précise que l'action se passe dans les années 2000 (le prologue se passe début 2001).**

**Dexuièmement, pour les vrais fans de Marvel, j'éspère qu'on me pardonnera d'avoir utilisé Mockingbird pour Helen, mais le nom lui allait tellement bien, et le personnage de comics m'a vraiment inspiré.**

**Hum. Ça fait une intro un peu longue. Je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre trois

L'épreuve se déroulait dans une arène circulaire, surplombée d'un anneau de pierre qui l'entourait et protégeait les spectateurs.

Le roi, la reine et les princes avaient une vue imprenable sur les combats.

Helen entra dans l'arène et observa le public, bien au-dessus de sa tête. Son premier adversaire lui faisait face. Jeune, chétif, mais les yeux pleins d'assurance face à cette enfant mortelle.

La jeune humaine tenta de refouler son sourire. Elle adorait être sous-estimée. Ça lui donnait envie de se surpasser.

Le jeune guerrier attaqua en premier.

Le glaive qu'il tenait siffla à vingt centimètres de la tête d'Helen lorsqu'elle se baissa et planta une dague dans la cuisse du jeune homme. Premier sang.

Elle élimina dix adversaires avec la même facilité.

Odin sourit. Cette mortelle en valait peut-être la peine, après tout.

"Envoyez Sif"

La guerrière entra dans l'arène sous les acclamations de la foule.

Elle avait bien observé l'humaine. Elle était rapide, souple et pleine de sang-froid. Exactement comme elle.

Sif sourit et attendit que l'autre charge.

Helen n'aimait pas attaquer. C'était toujours bien plus facile de neutraliser un attaquant que de sauter sur quelqu'un qui vous attend de pied ferme.

Et bien sûr, on ne lui avait pas rendu ses pistolets.

L'humaine chargea sur le coté. Sif esquiva facilement et tenta de la frapper avec son épée. Mais la mortelle lui attrapa le bras d'une main et lui administra un coup de poing de l'autre.

Sif tituba, et évita de justesse un coup de dague qu'elle dévia avec son bouclier. Elle tenta de riposter mais Helen lui donnait déjà un coup de pied dans le ventre qui fit tomber l'Asgardienne sur le sol.

Helen hésita. Avait-elle le droit de frapper un adversaire à terre? Elle se tourna vers la loge royale avant de réaliser en un éclair que la guerrière s'était relevée et chargeait. Elle esquiva comme elle pouvait l'épée qui transperça sa combinaison sous le bras. Helen baissa le bras, coinçant l'épée entre son bras et son corps. Elle repoussa l'Asgardienne d'un coup de pied, lui enlevant son épée. Elle jeta l'arme sur la guerrière qui se protégea de son bras par réflexe.

Helen, essoufflée, sourit. Sif saignait.

La foule fit silence pendant qu'on emmenait Sif hors de l'arène. Helen attendait. On allait sans doute la relâcher.

Odin se leva.

"Thor" dit-il.

Le public murmura

"Thor"

"Thor"

"Thor!"

Le nom, reprit à l'unisson, résonnait dans toute l'arène lorsque le prince y pénétra. Son marteau à la main, il saluait la foule.

Et attaqua la mortelle qui lui faisait face d'un puissant coup de son marteau Mjolnir. La foudre en sortit, et toucha l'humaine au bras.

Sa combinaison doublée la protégea de la foudre. Mais le choc l'envoya valser à dix mètres.

Le prince couronné laissait la foule l'acclamer tandis que l'humaine se relavait péniblement. Thor lui décrocha à nouveau un coup de Mjolnir. Helen fut envoyée à terre, encore et encore, se relevant de plus en plus difficilement.

Au bout d'un moment, excédée, elle leva le bras, et, comme elle l'avait montré à Loki, tira une balle de petit calibre dans le genou de Thor à travers sa manche.

Le public mis un moment à comprendre que son champion était hors course.

Helen s'effondra dans la poussière. Elle releva la tête pour contempler l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Comment, après tous ces combats remportés, on ne la laissait pas en paix?

Elle hésita à déclarer forfait. Les coups de marteau du prince l'avaient réduite en miettes.

Mais on ne sortait pas de l'arène par forfait. On combattait au premier sang, ou à l'inconscience. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle se releva et fit face à son nouvel adversaire.

Loki la dévisageait avec intérêt. Elle se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour la blesser et la mettre hors course une fois pour toute lorsqu'elle sentit sa douleur et sa fatigue s'évaporer.

Surprise, elle regarda les dernières volutes de magie disparaître autour des mains du prince.

Helen regarda l'Asgardien brun avec étonnement. Comprenait-il qu'il venait de se priver de toute chance de victoire? Helen était comme neuve. Ce magicien, même avec ses tours de passe passe, ne faisait pas le poids face à elle. Elle venait de neutraliser son frère après tout. Elle aurait préféré le faire à la régulière, c'est vrai. Mais Thor l'avait poussée à bout. Et le blond était bien plus fort que son frère.

Helen adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Loki, puis se jeta sur lui.

Elle ne se rendit compte que sa ceinture ne s'était transformée en serpent qu'en entendant le sifflement. Elle s'en débarrassa rapidement avant de couper la tête de l'animal. Dommage, il y avait des explosifs dedans.

Qu'importe. Elle comptait battre Loki à la régulière. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Loki s'amusait. Il avait rarement des partenaires d'entraînements sur qui tester ses talents sans s'en attirer les foudres. Helen ne semblait pas comprendre l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Eh bien, il allait lui montrer.

Il esquivait les attaques de l'humaine, aussi rapide et vif qu'elle, sans pourtant essayer de la blesser. Il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids dans un combat au corps à corps sans sa magie. Il commença par simple. Une petite décharge en pleine poitrine.

Helen fut prise par surprise et partit rouler dans la poussière. Elle ne pensait pas que Loki était capable de ça. En se relevant avec un regard venimeux pour son adversaire, elle se rappela soudain qu'il l'avait assommée sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et sa méfiance monta d'un cran. Elle ne devait pas laisser sa magie le toucher.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'assauts répétés de Loki qu'Helen esquivait adroitement, elle réussit à le faire tomber à terre d'un coup de pied. Elle se rua vers lui pour lui infliger une blessure minime lorsque des mains la saisir et la plaquèrent au sol. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Loki se relever. Elle se retourna vers son agresseur, et découvrit avec surprise... Un autre Loki.

Les deux dieux des mensonges la regardèrent avec amusement pendant quelques secondes, puis l'un d'eux lui envoya une décharge de magie qui l'assomma.

###

Odin jubilait. Assis dans une salle annexe, il attendait que Loki ait fini de soigner la blessure de son frère.

"Une guerrière! Cette humaine est une vraie guerrière! Et elle accepte de se mettre à notre service! Un tel talent, elle mériterait d'être capitaine de la garde, au moins!

Loki tiqua. Le capitaine de la garde, c'était lui.

"Tout de suite, mon père? Ne serait-il pas judicieux d'attendre qu'elle ait pleinement fait ses preuves? tempera Thor.

"Ses preuves, elles les a déjà faites, non? Elle a battu nos meilleurs guerriers!

Loki s'écarta de son frère. Thor était guéri.

Odin leur fit signe de partir.

"Au fait, bien joué, mon fils!

Loki se retourna, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

"Tu aurais pu la battre, Thor, si elle n'avait pas utilisé cette arme étrange" continua le roi avec un clin d'oeil à son fils aîné.


	5. Chapter 4

**Un petit chapitre en plus parce que l'autre était quand même court…**

Chapitre 4

Helen cueillait des fleurs dans les jardins du palais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" demanda Loki en s'approchant de son frère qui regardait la mortelle.

-Un bouquet.

Le blond rit au silence perplexe qui suivit sa réponse.

"Un rassemblement de fleur, d'après ce que j'en ai compris. Elle dit que c'est très courant sur Midgard."

À son tour, Loki rit. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était ici, la mortelle leur avait appris de nombreuses coutumes humaines. Si Thor les trouvais pour la plupart ridicules, son frère était fasciné par ces moeurs étranges. Le dieu brun adorait la connaissance.

Les deux frères firent quelques pas dans la roseraie. Un peu plus loin, le roi se reposait sur un banc posé au soleil. Loki aimait beaucoup ces moments passés avec son frère, même si, ces derniers temps, il avait plus tendance à l'éviter. Thor passait beaucoup trop de temps avec ses amis guerriers. Ça agaçait le brun. Il aurait aimé avoir son frère pour lui seul.

Même si son aîné restait une brute sans cervelle.

Helen revint vers eux les bras chargé d'un bouquet de fleurs à l'aspect exotique.

"Bien! Et tu compte faire quoi avec ces herbes? lança le blond

Helen lui tira la langue.

Loki approuva

"Honnêtement, à quoi ça sert?

- À faire joli." répondit la jeune humaine sur le ton de l'évidence. "Y a pas que la magie et la guerre dans la vie.

- C'est vrai, déclara très sérieusement Thor. Il faut aussi perdre un maximum de temps à ramasser des mauvaises herbes. Très important les mauvaises herbes.

Helen le gratifia d'une petite tape.

- Vous les dieux, vous ne savez pas apprécier la beauté des choses éphémères, déclara la jeune fille.

- Oh, tu te trompes souffla Loki si bas qu'Helen ne l'entendit pas.

Thor jeta un regard à son cadet. Ces trois derniers mois, Loki avait cessé de rôder dans les ombres du palais et s'était même présenté à l'entraînement quotidien des guerriers. Pas qu'il se soit trouvé une passion soudaine pour les armes. Mais il semblait prendre plaisir à regarder Helen apprendre à manier l'épée en compagnie de Thor et de ses amis.

Le dieu du tonnerre en était ravi.

Il regrettait le temps où son frère et lui étaient inséparables, et rêvait depuis longtemps de le faire accepter parmis Sif et les trois guerriers. Ces derniers s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Helen. Et la jeune humaine était encore plus proche de Loki que de Thor.

Le roi, accompagné de sa femme, les avait rejoint en adressant un regard bienveillant à Thor. Helen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire de Loki se craquela très légèrement avant de devenir plus distant.

"C'est un joli bouquet, Helen, souffla Fregga dans un sourire

La jeune fille eut un sourire surpris. C'était agréable que quelqu'un comprenne ses agissements humains de temps en temps.

Le petit groupe déambula un moment. Helen rejoignit Odin, resté un peu en retrait.

Elle devait lui parler.

"Ô, roi, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Odin eut un sourire bienveillant.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais les humains, il y a bien longtemps, racontaient des légendes à votre sujet.

Le roi hocha la tête. Oui, jadis, les humains les vénéraient et relataient leurs exploits de générations en générations.

-Parmis elles, continua l'humaine, on peut apprendre que Thor était le dieu du tonnerre et qu'Odin était le roi des dieux...

Le petit rire du roi l'encouragea à continuer. Elle se pencha pour murmurer

-Et que Loki est le fils de géants des glaces."

Odin se retourna vivement, une lueur dangereuse dans son oeil unique.

Helen, pas plus intimidée que ça, le toisa froidement.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas jugé utile de le lui dire.

- Et tu ne lui en diras rien si tu ne tiens pas à une mort lente et pénible.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit?

-Ce n'est pas à une humaine de s'occuper des affaires d'Asgard.

-Non bien sûr. dis Helen avec mépris. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper du bonheur de votre fils.

-J'essaie seulement de le protéger! protesta Odin à voix basse. Les géants des glaces sont...

-Des monstres barbares et dangereux, oui. Ça fait trois mois qu'on me le répète, j'ai fini par comprendre. Mais dans ce cas, Loki n'est qu'un monstre à abattre?

-Loki est mon fils, gronda le roi. Et je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit si tu ne...

-Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire quoi que ce soit de toutes façons." Le ton d'Helen était glacial. "Mais il serait peut-être temps de vous remettre en question. Loki n'est plus un enfant et il aurait besoin d'un vrai père." ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

###

Thor trouva son père maussade lors du banquet donné le soir même.

Après le repas, il se rendit dans une petite pièce annexe à la salle d'entraînement.

Helen y regardait Loki lancer lancer des sortilèges mineurs d'un air étrangement soucieux.

À la demande de la jeune mortelle, le dieu brun avait tenté de lui apprendre les bases de la magie, mais après plusieurs tentatives ratées, tous avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence; le corps et l'esprit humain n'étaient pas fait pour ça.

Thor s'assit près de son amie, qui ne réagit même pas et continua de contempler Loki, qui s'était éloigné pour lancer un sort plus puissant.

"Ça ne va pas? s'enquit-il

Helen le regarda d'un air surpris.

"Oh, si si, c'est juste.. Tu sais...

-La Terre te manques.

La mortelle regarda Thor avant de baisser la tête.

-Oui... oui c'est ça."

Le dieu blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Il passa son bras autours des épaules de la jeune fille.

Helen se raidit. Elle n'était pas très habituée au contact physique. Si une part d'elle mourait d'envie de se faire des amis comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge, quelque chose l'empêchait toujours de se lier totalement. Même les membres de son groupe, sur terre, avaient parfois du mal à la cerner complètement.

"Tu sais, tenta le jeune homme, je suis sûr que mon père ne t'empêchera pas de retourner sur Midgard, dans quelques temps, si tu jure de ne parleras de nous à personne.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Odin me fasse autant confiance que tu sembles le croire, répondit Helen. Elle hésita, puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et murmura

"De toutes façons, personne ne me croirait."

En fait, Odin serait ravi de la voir le plus loin possible de son fils adoptif, songea-t-elle. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait partie d'Asgard volontairement.

Le monde des dieux était le seul endroit où elle s'était sentie vraiment bien depuis longtemps. Même en Angleterre, elle avait eu la constante menace d'être retrouvée par la CIA au dessus de la tête. À Asgard, elle avait pu être elle même et laisser libre court à ses talents sans avoir à se cacher derrière le masque de Mockingbird.

Loki était revenu en lançant de temps en temps quelques enchantements de bases. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le bras de son frère passé autours des épaules d'Helen.

"Tu m'apprends? demanda-t-il à la jeune mortelle.

Helen sourit. Elle se releva en lançant un pistolet au brun. Elle en tenait un autre dans la main gauche.

Ils se postèrent au milieu de la salle, bientôt rejoints par un Thor amusé.

"Vas-y" souffla Helen.

Loki leva son arme et visa un mannequin d'entraînement posé contre un mur. Il tira deux fois sans toucher sa cible sous le regard attentif de son amie.

Helen se rapprocha de lui et, très concentrée, rectifia la position du jeune homme.

Thor le laissa tomber contre un mur en tripotant Mjolnir. Son frère s'en sortait largement mieux avec la magie qu'avec des armes à feu.

###

Le roi avait convoqué ses fils dans la chambre des reliques. La cassette de l'hiver brillait doucement devant eux.

"Il y a bien longtemps, commença le roi, je vous ai annoncé à cet endroit précis que l'un de vous prendrait un jour ma place sur le trône d'Asgard.

Il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers son aîné.

"Ton couronnement aura lieu dans trois semaines, annonça-t-il à Thor.

Loki baissa les yeux se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'était pas une surprise.

Odin rejoignit la salle du trône tandis que les deux frères se rendaient dans la salle des banquets presque vide à cette heure-ci.

Hogun, Fandral, Sif, Volstagg et Helen les y attendaient et discutaient.

La jeune humaine riait à une histoire que Fandral déclamait avec emphase. Elle s'interrompit en voyant la tête que faisait Loki, et se leva immédiatement pour le rejoindre.

Celui-ci donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son frère avant de s'éloigner avec la mortelle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Tout va bien, pourquoi? tenta Loki.

-Loki...

Helen était la seule personne que Loki n'arrivait pas à tromper. Peut-être était-elle elle-même une si bonne menteuse qu'elle devinait immédiatement quand quelqu'un essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Ou peut-être qu'elle était la seule à prêter vraiment attention à Loki depuis des siècles.

"Mon père a définitivement choisit son héritier.

Il tourna légèrement la tête en entendant les amis de son frère le féliciter bruyamment.

"Thor sera couronné dans trois semaines." ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Helen.

Son amie semblait désolée.

"Oh, Loki...

-Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, dit le prince avec tout le détachement qu'il pouvait.

Il passèrent dans une salle annexe. Loki se laissa tomber dans un épais sofa. Helen le rejoint en lui lançant un regard soucieux.

"Le grand Thor, toujours meilleurs en tout, plus fort à la guerre, plus drôle aux banquets, le Dieu du Tonnerre, adoré par toute la coure et adulé par Asgard... lâcha Loki avec mépris. Pas étonnant que père l'ai choisit, le trône lui revient de droit.

La dernière phrase réveilla en Helen un soupçon de culpabilité qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis qu'Odin lui avait confirmé que son cadet avait été adopté, quatre mois auparavant. Elle se tortilla avec gêne quand Loki ajouta à voix basse

"De toutes façons, c'est toujours Thor qu'il a préféré.

Helen le regarda longtemps avec une expression qui ressemblait un peu trop à de la pitié au goût du prince.

Elle finit par déclarer

"Tu devrais lui parler, Loki.

- Et pour quoi? jeta le jeune homme avec mépris. Pour lui dire à quel point je trouve injuste qu'il ait affirmé pendant des années que le trône pouvait aussi bien revenir à moi qu'à mon frère, alors qu'il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps? Qu'il a cessé de s'intéresser à moi depuis mon enfance, parce que je n'étais pas aussi bon que Thor au maniement des armes et qu'à ses yeux, ma magie n'était qu'un autre tour pour faire peur aux courtisans?

Le prince eut une exclamation de dégoût.

"Non, je n'irai pas lui parler. Je vais assister au couronnement de mon frère en souriant et en agitant la main, je vais le regarder s'asseoir sur le trône et attendre que ses amis aient fini de faire la fête pour aller le féliciter. Je vais laisser Asgard tout entier se réjouir que ça soit lui, et pas moi qui soit le nouveau roi, je vais les laisser dire tout le mal qu'il voudront de moi, le dieu des mensonges, le petit magicien qui terrifie la coure. Je vais les regarder me dénigrer et je ferai comme si ça ne faisait pas mal."

Il détourna légèrement la tête.

"Puisque c'est ce que mon père attend de moi."

Helen ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Elle était complètement bouleversée de voir son ami dans cet état.

Sa tirade semblait cependant l'avoir un peu soulagé.

"Mais qu'on ne compte pas sur moi pour me prosterner à ses pieds et le servir comme un fidèle sujet.

Il se tourna vers Helen.

"Toi, tu le serviras?

Son ton hésitait entre l'accusation et la supplique. La jeune fille sentait bien que cette question n'était qu'à moitié en rapport avec le couronnement. Loki lui demandait de choisir son camp.

"Je ne le servirai que si tu le fais, déclara Helen d'une voix neutre.

Le prince eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse. Au fond, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son frère. Il était juste un peu... Il était juste vraiment jaloux.

###

Helen n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi pouvait ressembler un couronnement Asgardien, mais elle se doutait bien que l'affaire devait être grandiose. Apparemment, Odin avait déjà donné des ordres pour les préparatifs des mois avant d'annoncer l'imminence de la cérémonie à ses fils. Des Asgardiens à l'allure noble et aux vêtements magnifiques arrivaient par centaines au palais tandis que des décorations étaient installées un peu partout. La salle du trône, où le couronnement aurait lieu, avait été aménagée afin d'accueillir le plus de monde possible, et les cuisiniers semblaient déjà se préparer pour le festin à servir dans trois jours.

La jeune humaine avait passé la semaine précédant la cérémonie à s'émerveiller devant les merveilles d'Asgard. Le monde des dieux semblait donner jusqu'à ses dernières ressources pour dévoiler toute sa beauté.

Elle rejoignit Loki qui marchait dans les jardins royaux. Helen avait vu avec plaisir son ami retrouver le sourire après l'avoir regardé passer deux semaines à éviter tout le monde, et particulièrement Thor, et à roder dans les ombres du palais. Mais à présent, le second prince semblait avoir parfaitement digéré que la couronne passe à son frère. Helen avait tout de même le sentiment que Loki cachait quelque chose, dans ses manières, dans sa façon de la regarder. Mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Après tout, Loki donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir un secret.

###

Trois jours plus tard, Loki attendait son frère dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône. Sanglé dans son armure de prince, son casque à la main, il écoutait d'un air distrait les acclamations qui transperçaient déjà les murs. "Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand Thor aura reçu la couronne..." Le prince interrompit le cours de ses pensées avec un petit sourire. Mais Thor ne deviendrait pas roi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

Il enfila son casque et sorti de la colonnade contre laquelle il avait patienté. Son frère marchait d'un pas vif et décidé, presque martial. C'était ça, son problème. On ne devient pas roi comme si on partait à la guerre...

Loki sourit à son aîné.

"Nerveux?


	6. Chapter 5

**Je pense qu'à un chapitre par jour, ça tourne à l'obsession. **

Chapitre 5

Helen avait eu le droit de se poster sur les marches menant au trône d'Odin.

Le privilège l'avait surprise. Le roi aurait plus été du genre à l'éloigner le plus possible de ses fils. Depuis qu'elle avait eu la confirmation que Loki n'était pas un véritable prince d'Asgard, le père des dieux semblait vouloir surveiller au plus près le moindre échange qu'elle avait avec le jotun. Pourtant, il l'avait autorisée à se positionner entre Sif et Loki pour la cérémonie.

Malgré la satisfaction d'assister au couronnement de son ami depuis les premières loges, Helen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander encore et encore ce qui lui valait cette faveur. Elle aurait préféré qu'Odin la combatte ouvertement, voire qu'il lui interdise complètement tout contact avec les princes. La désobéissance lui posait moins de problèmes que la méfiance constante. Bien sûr, Loki aurait posé des questions gênantes si le roi avait clairement affiché sa défiance envers Helen. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de la laisser assister d'aussi près au couronnement. La Midgardienne avait l'impression de se faire manipuler et détestait ça.

Le second prince se glissa discrètement entre sa mère et la jeune humaine. Au regard interrogatif de celle-ci, il souffla

"Il arrive.

En effet, une clameur s'élevait déjà du fond de l'immense salle. Thor, Mjolnir à la main, laissait la foule l'acclamer avec l'air de quelqu'un qui adore ça. Lorsqu'il lança son marteau en l'air pour le rattraper d'une seule main, Sif poussa une petite exclamation réprobatrice, qu'Helen approuva silencieusement. Elle avait vu bien trop de dirigeants imbus d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas en reconnaître un en le voyant.

Mais Thor était son ami, et elle lui envoya un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant le trône de son père.

Odin commença

"Thor Odinson, mon héritier,

Loki serra les poings dans un mouvement imperceptible.

"Mon premier-né,

La voix du roi débordait de fierté.

"Jures-tu...

Helen écouta son ami prêter serment, partagée entre l'immense joie de le voir devenir roi et l'inquiétude de l'impact que la cérémonie aurait pour Loki.

Si le prince avait semblé aller beaucoup mieux ces derniers jours, sa rancoeur était palpable à présent qu'Odin s'apprêtait à conclure.

"JE LE JURE!

Thor avait littéralement beuglé. Helen se retint de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque le roi commença

"Moi, Odin Allfather, je te nomme...

Loki, qui jusque-là avait le regard dans le vague, leva les yeux vers son père en dissimulant son amusement. Les avait-il sentis?

"Les géants des glaces" souffla le roi.

Quelque part, loin sous Asgard, le Destructeur répondit à l'appel de son maître, détruisant les trois Jotuns qui s'étaient infiltrés dans la chambre des reliques;

###

Helen attendait patiemment en haut de l'escalier menant à l'armurerie. Odin, Thor et Loki y étaient descendus pour constater les dégâts causés par les géants des glaces. La nouvelle de l'intrusion s'était propagé à toute vitesse parmis les Asgardiens présents au couronnement et avait failli semer la panique. Helen avait été plus lente à comprendre que le reste de l'assemblée, surtout lorsque le calme était revenu sans que personne, à part peut-être Odin qui s'était levé en frappant son sceptre contre le sol, n'ait rien fait d'apparemment efficace.

Pendant qu'Odin s'éclipsait, suivi de ses fils, Sif avait expliqué à la jeune mortelle que le roi avait commandé à distance à son serviteur, le Destructeur, de défendre Asgard contre ses ennemis.

Les deux princes remontaient des entrailles d'Asgard. Thor fulminait, et grimpait plusieurs marches à la fois. Helen se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui à la recherche d'une explication, mais il la dépassa sans un regard, le visage furieux. Elle se tourna alors vers Loki, quelques marches plus bas, qui n'avait pas l'air plus chamboulé que ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Helen avec inquiétude?

Puis, remarquant l'absence du roi,

"Où est Odin?

-Mon père est resté en bas. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que son cher Thor n'est pas tout à fait aussi sage et mesuré qu'il le pensait.

-Quoi?

-Les géants des glaces ont interrompu la cérémonie" continua le prince, qui semblait presque amusé. "Thor n'est pas roi, et après ce qui s'est passé en bas, je ne pense pas que père n'insiste pour reprendre le couronnement immédiatement. On ferait bien de suivre mon frère avant qu'il n'étrangle un serviteur pour se calmer." dit-il d'un ton posé avant de marcher d'un pas vif dans la direction qu'avait prise son aîné.

Helen le suivit en courant. Elle était largement plus petite que Loki, et elle avait du mal à marcher à son rythme sans trottiner.

"Loki, qu'est qui s'est passé?

-Les géants des glaces, je te dis. Ils ont réussi à entrer dans l'armurerie et ont failli voler une arme qu'on leur avait prise il y a des siècles...

"Une arme?

"La cassette du froid. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Cette fois, il s'autorisa un sourire.

"Disons juste que Thor n'est pas content du tout que les Jotuns aient gâché son grand jour. Il serait parti en guerre sans perdre une minute si père ne le lui avait pas formellement interdit. Et maintenant le petit prince n'a pas ce qu'il veut et est fâché."

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de banquet. Ils entrèrent au moment même où Thor renversait la grande table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, faisant rouler au sol par la même occasion nourriture et plats dans un immense fracas.

Helen fit une moue septique. Loki n'avait vraiment pas de raison de rire. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il avait disparu. Il sortait à présent d'une colonnade et allait s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère, sur les marches qui bordaient la salle. Hum. Il faudrait qu'il lui explique un jour comment marchait cette histoire de doubles.

Elle regarda les deux frères parler à voix basse. Loki semblait assez assuré, contrairement à Helen qui hésitait un peu à approcher Thor après l'avoir vu envoyer valser une table cent fois plus lourde qu'elle.

Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg et Sif entrèrent, ce qui rassura un peu la jeune humaine. La plainte scandalisée de Volstagg face à ce gâchis de nourriture acheva de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait s'approcher des deux princes sans risque. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux lorsque Thor se leva alors que Loki semblait vouloir le retenir.

"Thor, c'est de la folie.

-De la folie?" reprit Volstagg

"Nous partons pour Jotunheim." annonça Thor, qui visiblement allait mieux.

Helen poussa la même exclamation de surprise que les autres.

"Thor,commença Fandral, ce n'est pas un simple voyage sur Terre, où tu n'as qu'à appeler un peu de tonnerre et des éclairs pour que les mortels te vénèrent comme un dieu... C'est Jotunheim."

Helen tourna vivement vers Loki. Le jeune prince regardait son aîné avec une expression indéchiffrable. La Midgardienne aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Thor. Si elle vouait au Jotun une confiance absolue, elle savait bien qu'en ce moment, le laisser seul avec son frère n'était pas tout à fait conseillé.

Loki leva les yeux vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant que Thor achevait de convaincre ses amis. Helen sentait bien que Loki la mettait au défi de l'accuser... De quoi?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait?

Thor reprit la parole en parlant plus fort.

"Mes amis, nous allons à Jotunheim."

###

"C'est hors de question.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à voir là-dedans.

-Helen, c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais tu y vas, toi.

-Tu es une humaine.

-Et j'ai battu ton frère en combat singulier. Et pourtant, lui, tu l'as laissé y aller.

La dernière phrase cachait à peine l'accusation. Helen n'était pas stupide. Loki avait délibérément envoyé son frère à Jotunheim.

"Helen...

La voix du jeune prince était suppliante.

"Loki, ne compte pas sur moi pour rester les bras croisés pendant que vous êtes tous chez les Géants des Glaces. Et puis même, si quelqu'un me trouve toute seule et me pose des questions, tu peux compter sur moi pour tout déballer sans même le faire exprès.

-Bien sûr. Je t'ai suffisamment vu mentir pour savoir que tu te débrouilles très bien...

-Dans ce cas, on est deux" , l'interrompit la jeune fille dans un sourire qui se rapprochait plus du clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner. "Donnez-moi juste le temps de mettre quelque chose de plus pratique."

Helen portait une robe longue et vaporeuse, noire et lilas. Loki trouvait qu'elle lui allait très bien.

###

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? La langue d'argent s'est transformée en plomb?"

La pique était d'autant facile qu'Heimdall n'avait jamais fait confiance au second prince. Qu'il accepte le passage à son frère et pas à lui n'était pas une surprise.

Helen serra brièvement le bras de Loki pour lui signifier qu'elle le soutenait avant de s'avancer vers le Bifrost.

###

Le voyage vers Jotunheim aurait pu être encore pire que le premier si Helen ne s'y était pas préparé. Mais cette fois, en plus de l'horrible sensation d'arrachement que provoquait le Bifrost chez l'humaine, il y avait le froid. À travers le voile nauséeux de la douleur, Helen sentit la panique s'infiltrer. Il faisait donc si froid que ça à Jotunheim? Même avec sa combinaison doublée, équipée d'une batterie pouvant alimenter un petit chauffage interne pendant une bonne demi-journée, elle ne tiendrait pas deux heures!

Le pont entre les mondes les déposa sans douceur sur le sol de pierre et de glace. Débarrassée de la sensation d'étouffement, Helen se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Ses compagnons semblaient se porter beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Apparemment, le Bifrost n'affectait pas autant les dieux.

Loki la soutint en la voyant trébucher. Elle dû respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant qu'ils ne suivent les autres à travers le paysage glacé.

Thor marchait en tête, d'un pas vif et conquérant.

Dans sa tête, le monde vaincu lui revenait de droit.

Voyant Helen s'avancer pour se placer aux côtés de Sif, Loki renonça à la couver des yeux pour se rapprocher de son frère. À voir Thor, il aurait détruit tout Jotunheim sans poser de question.

"Où sont-ilssouffla Sif

"Ils se cachent. Comme le font les lâches." Répondit Thor.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait avoir été une immense salle avant d'être réduite à l'état de ruine.

Helen regarda autours d'elle avec méfiance. Vu le bruit qu'ils avaient fait en arrivant, l'absence des Jotuns puait le piège.

Une voix s'éleva alors.

"Vous avez fait un long chemin pour mourir, Asgardiens.

Thor s'avança.

"Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin...

"Nous savons qui vous êtes," coupa la voix.

Helen regardait en tout sens pour parvenir à localiser sa provenance, mais le Jotun qui parlait semblait être dissimulé par les ombres.

"Comment êtes-vous entrés à Asgard sans passer par le Bifrost? voulu savoir Thor.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira l'attention d'Helen. Elle distingua une silhouette voûtée, beaucoup trop grande pour être celle d'un humain ou d'un Asgardien.

"La maison d'Odin est pleine de traîtres.

Au mot "traîtres", Helen se retint de se retourner vers Loki, tandis que des mots entendus sur Terre résonnaient à ses oreilles. Loki, dieux des mensonges et de la trahison...

Mais Loki n'aurait jamais fait ça, jamais.

L'humaine reporta son attention sur Thor tandis que le Jotun sortait de l'ombre. La jeune fille retint un cri d'effroi. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand que tout ce à quoi elle avait pu s'attendre. Et Thor les avait envoyés sur Jotunheim à seulement sept contre un monde entier? Déjà, d'autres Géants se rassemblaient autours d'eux.

Elle vit Loki se pencher à l'épaule de son frère pour lui glisser quelque chose. Thor lui répondit dans un murmure qu'Helen ne put pas entendre.

À sa droite, elle entendit Sif souffler quelques mots à Hogun. Elle réussit à comprendre le mot "Laufey". Laufey...

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, elle se retourna vers le géant qui faisait face aux princes. Laufey! C'était le père de Loki! Mais la mythologie précisait qu'il était mort, vaincu par Odin...

"Je vous laisse une chance de repartir." annonça le roi Jotun.

Pendant quelques secondes, Helen cru que Thor allait se jeter sur lui. Puis Loki se courba légèrement.

"Nous acceptons votre offre la plus gracieuse.

Il se retourna.

"Viens mon frère.

Helen s'apprêtait à l'imiter lorsque Laufey lança

"Rentre à la maison, petite princesse.

Le temps qu'elle n'entende Loki jurer dans son dos et que Thor ne lance un coup de marteau au Jotun, elle ne put que dégainer les deux pistolets qu'elle portait dans ses holsters aux cuisses. Déjà, un Géant se ruait sur elle. Elle lui tira plusieurs fois en pleine poitrine sans même que le Jotun ne ralentisse sa course. Elle resta un moment paralysée de terreur face à ce monstre sensé n'exister que dans les légendes avant que Loki ne la pousse, l'écartant de la trajectoire du Géant des Glaces. Elle repris aussitôt ses esprits, et d'un infime mouvement des doigts, elle enclencha la bouteille de butane que contenait sa combinaison.

Le laser qu'elle avait au poignet enflamma immédiatement le gaz à sa sorti d'un fin tuyau d'alimentation caché dans la manche. Elle repoussa à coup de flammes deux Jotuns qui s'effondrèrent en hurlant dans la glace, avant de dégainer deux dagues et de se jeter dans la mêlée.

Elle taillada à droite et à gauche, sans être tout à fait sûre que ses coups avaient beaucoup plus d'effet que de la garder en vie pour encore un petit moment.

Elle arriva à un endroit plus dégagé et s'apprêtait à réactionner les bonbonnes de gaz lorsqu'elle vu Loki, au bord d'un gouffre, les yeux fixés sur un Géant qui lui fonçait dessus. Le prince n'avait nulle part où s'échapper. Elle se rua à son secours quand le jeune homme disparu pour laisser le Jotun tomber dans le vide. Avec un sourire stupéfait, elle vit le prince sortir d'une colonnade pour effacer son double.

Elle se retourna au bon moment pour infliger une volée de flammes à un Géant surgit derrière elle et en attaqua un autre, voletant agilement d'adversaire en adversaire.

Elle s'interrompit en entendant Fandral hurler. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit, empalé sur des pics de glaces. Volstagg le mit sur son épaule.

"Thor, il faut partir! hurla Loki

"Eh bien, partez!

Un rugissement énorme fit lever les yeux à la Midgardienne. Un monstre glacé à l'allure féline et meurtrière se tenait à quelque pas d'elle. Elle recula de quelques pas avant qu'une main ne la tire loin du prédateur.

Loki l'avait attrapée par le bras et courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'entraînant à la suite des autres guerriers.

La bête les poursuivit, rapide et dangereuse, et faillit les rattraper plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'enfin, elle fut sur eux, Helen poussa un cri et lui lança une douzaine d'explosifs. Le choc ralentit à peine le monstre, qui se jeta sur eux.

À ce moment, un immense éclair frappa les ruines d'où ils venaient. Le sol s'effondra rapidement, progressant dangereusement vers les Asgardiens qui couraient toujours. La bête tomba dans le vide.

Helen et les Asgardiens étaient retournés à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.

"Heimdall!

"Heimdall!

Mais le Bifrost restait obstinément fermé. Helen frémit. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Heimdall de les faire rentrer?

Le félin de glace qui se dressa devant elle fut une réponse suffisante.

Ses compagnons reculèrent. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle leva les bras et déversa un torrent de flammes sur la créature. Si l'assaut ne semblait pas la blesser, elle avait le mérite de la tenir à distance.

Les yeux d'Helen s'agrandirent de terreur lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic indiquant que la bonbonne de butane était vide. Elle se retrouva les bras levés, au bord d'un précipice dont sortait un monstre meurtrier. Elle recula précipitamment, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. La bête leva une patte...

Un éclair, un objet frappa le monstre en pleine tête. Le coeur affolé d'Helen manqua un battement. Elle n'avait décidément jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Thor. Plus que soulagée, elle lui adressa un sourire encore nerveux puis se retourna pour s'assurer que les autres allaient bien.

Une armée de Jotuns les regardait avec un amusement cruel.

Une immense clarté déchira le ciel lorsque le Bifrost s'ouvrit, déposant Odin, en armure et monté sur son cheval de guerre, sur le sol glacé.

Thor jubilait.

"Père! Nous les finirons ensemble!

"Silence!

La voix d'Odin avait claqué comme un fouet.

Le roi Asgardien salua Laufey qui s'était avancé.

Helen regarda les deux monarques parlementer avec appréhension. Laufey savait-il que son fils se tenait parmis les Asgardiens? Comment Odin pouvait-il être aussi calme?

"Il aura ce pour quoi il est venu," gronda Laufey. "La guerre."

Odin accusa le coup.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Le roi Jotun eut un mouvement étrange et sembla vouloir se jeter sur Odin, mais celui-ci leva son sceptre et envoya le Géant rouler contre la pierre. Avant même qu'Helen n'ait pu atteindre une arme, elle et ses compagnons furent aspirés par le Bifrost.

Étrangement, ce voyage-là-là ne fut pas si désagréable, après tout.

###

Revenus sur Asgard, Sif, Hogun et Volstagg emmenèrent Fandral pour le soigner. Sa blessure semblait pouvoir être contenue. Helen et Loki restèrent, tandis qu'Odin déversait sa colère sur Thor.

"Vous êtes un vieillard et un imbécile!

Le hurlement de Thor semblait avoir ébranlé le roi.

"J'étais un imbécile" murmura-t-il "de t'avoir cru capable de régner."

Loki tenta de le raisonner.

"Père..."

Odin le fit taire d'un cri rageur.

Il s'approcha de son fils et lui arracha sa cape.

"Tu es indigne de ton rang, indigne de ton pouvoir... Tu es indigne!

Le roi regarda son fils sans pitié.

"De la vie de ceux que tu aimes.

Le Bifrost s'ouvrit soudain, et Loki sembla comprendre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

"Je te prends ton pouvoir" dit Odin en arrachant Mjolnir des mains de son fils

"Et je te bannis!

Thor fut entraîné dans le Bifrost.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une languette de magie s'en échappait pour aspirer Helen à sa suite.

Loki, qui avait observé un silence horrifié jusque-là, tenta vainement de la rattraper.

"Helen! il hurla

"Helen!

Le Bifrost se referma.

###

Loki s'en voulait. C'était sa faute.

Helen n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer la colère d'Odin. Elle avait été entraînée par le Bifrost parce qu'il donnait sur Midgard.

La mortelle avait été aspirée par son mode d'origine.

Loki n'avait jamais, jamais voulu ça. Même le bannissement de son frère n'était pas prévu. Il voulait juste prouver à son père que Thor n'était pas capable de gouverner... Et il s'était privé de la présence d'Helen, de l'indispensable présence d'Helen, tout seul.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Odin lui avait menti depuis le début.

Alors comme ça il était un Jotun... Ça expliquait donc toutes ces années où le roi lui avait préféré son frère.

Il était le monstre dont les parents parlent à leurs enfants la nuit.

Un monstre...

Mais Odin était tombé dans son sommeil.

Et il était roi.

**Je tiens à préciser que comme j'ai vu le film en anglais sous-titré anglais, je donne pas forcément la bonne traduction dans les dialogues. Sans oublier que j'ai ni tout compris, ni tout retenu…**

**La suite devrait pas tarder.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

"Vôtre... Hum, votre Altesse, devrait reconsidérer le bannissement de Thor."

Même s'il était leur roi, ils continuaient à le railler.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Qu'importe qu'ils prétendent être ses amis. Ils ne l'avaient accepté parmis eux que parce qu'il était le frère de Thor. Le cadet qu'on tolère.

Il ne ferait pas revenir Thor de toutes façons.

Et il ne pouvait pas faire revenir Helen. Heimdall disait qu'il la cherchait. Elle n'était pas retombée sur Terre au même endroit que Thor.

Heimdall disait qu'il la cherchait, mais il aurait déjà dû l'avoir trouvée. Lui non plus n'avait jamais aimé Loki. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance... Personne ne lui avait jamais fait confiance.

Qu'importe. Il était leur roi, maintenant.

Et Thor ne reviendrait pas. Il s'en assurerait.

###

"Où avez-vous été entraîné? Pakistan? Afghanistan?"

Thor avait tenté de récupérer son marteau. Le SHIELD l'avait fait prisonnier mais peu lui importait.

Il n'avait pas réussi à soulever Mjolnir.

Le téléphone de l'agent Coulson sonna.

"Excusez-moi."

Il sortit.

Loki se tenait devant Thor.

"Loki?

"Bonjour, mon frère.

Sous son calme apparent, Loki s'amusait beaucoup. Enfin une occasion de faire regretter son arrogance à son frère.

"Ne pourrais-tu pas... Parler à père pour moi?

"Thor, père est...

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Loki n'avait entendu personne arriver et n'eut d'autre choix que de fixer le jeune agent qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise avant de reprendre contenance.

"Hum... Suivez-moi." ordonna-il à Thor. "Vous aussi, je suppose." ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Loki.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir entièrement blanc des préfabriqués. Sur leur passage, quelques agents fixaient Thor, parfois en murmurant quelque chose à leur voisin.

Le jeune agent les fit entrer dans une pièce de taille moyenne, aux murs gris, éclairée par une lampe au néon.

Au milieu, assise sur une chaise, une femme vêtue d'un uniforme militaire leur tournait le dos. L'agent Coulson avait posé les mains sur la table devant elle et semblait en colère.

La femme se retourna. C'était Helen.

Elle semblait beaucoup plus vieille dans cet uniforme.

En voyant Loki, une expression de surprise passa sur son visage une seconde, avant que son expression ne redevienne neutre.

"C'est qui le deuxième? demanda Coulson visiblement surpris.

"Il est avec moi." dit très vite Helen. "Je dois bien assurer mes arrières.

Elle se leva et adressa un sourire à l'agent.

"Mais...

"Tu te pose trop de questions" coupa-t-elle. "Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de fermer les yeux en te disant bien fort que rien ne s'est passé.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en indiquant aux deux dieux de la suivre.

"Helen" la rappela Coulson.

Helen s'arrêta avec un soupir.

Coulson s'approcha d'elle.

"Il va falloir que tu m'expliques qui ils sont. Celui-là a mis la moitié de mes hommes hors-course.

"Eh bien j'expliquerai tout ça dans mon rapport de mission, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

"Ton rapport de mission?

Elle le regarda.

"Hermòd.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

"Tu sais, la mission en Sibérie, vous vouliez savoir d'où venait ce signal bizarre.

"Oh! Le pont outre-espace.

"Quoi?

"Helen, ça fait un an qu'on a compri ce que c'était.

"Un an? vous m'avez envoyé en mission il y a huit mois.

Coulson la regarda comme si elle était perturbée.

"Helen... Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux ans.

La jeune fille accusa le coup.

"Tu étais en Sibérie et du jour au lendemain, tu n'as plus répondu aux appels, tu n'as plus envoyé de rapports...

"Quel jour on est? l'interrompit-elle.

"Le... 22 mai.

"Non, je veux dire, l'année.

Coulson avait l'air inquiet.

"2003.

Helen ferma les yeux. Elle s'était fait piéger par le Bifrost et entraîner à Asgard en janvier 2001.

Il semblait que le temps se déroulait plus lentement à Asgard que sur Terre.

"Faut que j'y aille.

"Helen.

"Faut que j'y aille. Je... Faut que j'y aille.

Elle sortir en trombe, suivit par les deux dieux interloqués.

Coulson n'essaya même pas de la retenir. On ne retenait pas Helen Lokison. Ou Lockson. Ou Mockingbird...

Aaaargh.

Coulson fit une moue septique et ferma la porte.

###

Ils sortirent de la base et se retrouvèrent en plein désert.

Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle à Loki.

"Je euh... je suis venu pour Thor.

Le blond releva la tête avec espoir.

"Père a accepté de lever mon bannissement?

"Thor... Père est mort.

Helen plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche tandis que le visage de Thor se décomposait.

"Quoi?

"La douleur de ton départ, la guerre avec Jotunheim, c'était trop pour lui. Le fardeau du trône est retombé sur mes épaules.

"Je... Je peux rentrer?

"Malheureusement, ton bannissement est une condition de la trêve avec Jotunheim.

"Oui, mais...

"Et mère, a formellement interdit ton retour.

Helen avait l'air horrifiée.

"C'est un adieu mon frère. Je suis désolé.

Il se tourna vers Helen.

"Viendras-tu avec moi à Asgard?

"Mais... je... dois rester avec Thor...

Le visage du brun se referma.

"Je vois.

Un instant plus tard, il était parti.

###

"Tuez-le.

Laufey avait parlé d'une voix rauque et indifférente.

"Ooh, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous?

Le roi Jotun se redressa pour mieux regarder Loki.

"C'est donc toi qui nous a montré le chemin vers Asgard.

Convaincre les Jotuns n'avait pas été dur.

Ils forceraient bientôt l'entrée d'Asgard. Un plan se mettait en place dans la tête du magicien.

###

Helen avait eu du mal à retrouver Thor.

Le Bifrost l'avait envoyée en Sibérie, à l'endroit même où elle était partie, huit mois plus tôt.

Enfin, deux ans...

Des agents du SHIELD étaient arrivés sur place une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il y avait toujours une base aux endroits où le Bifrost s'était ouvert.

Helen portait encore sa combinaison de Mockingbird, ce qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir sans qu'on lui pose trop de questions.

Dans les dossiers du SHIELD, elle était toujours en mission.

Elle avait donc réquisitionné un de ces petits avions ultrarapides mis à disposition, et après avoir consulté les infos diffusées par le canal global du SHIELD, elle s'était rendue au Nouveau-Mexique.

Entrer dans la base construite autour de Mjolnir n'avait pas été très dur. Phil Coulson était une vieille connaissance.

Presque un ami.

Elle aurait aimé suivre Loki à Asgard. Elle aurait vraiment aimé.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Thor, surtout après la nouvelle de la mort de son père. Il était tout seul.

Enfin, pas tant que ça.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se faire des amis. Helen aimait bien Jane.

Et Thor... Et bien, il l'aimait BEAUCOUP.

###

Loki regarda le Bifrost emporter les amis de Thor vers Midgard.

Il se doutait bien qu'ils ignoreraient ses ordres. On n'obéit qu'à un roi qu'on respecte.

Ou qu'on craint.

Le Destructeur se chargerait d'eux et de Thor. Sans faire de ma à Helen. Sans toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

###

Helen et Thor regardèrent avec stupeur les quatre Asgardiens taper au carreau.

Les autres terriens les fixaient aussi, mais avec un peu moins de joie dans le regard.

Helen se jeta dans les bras de Sif tandis que Thor saluait ses amis.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

"On est venu pour te ramener à Asgard!

Le visage de Thor se referma.

"Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. Je... Mon père est mort à cause de moi.

Les guerriers se regardèrent.

'Thor... Odin n'est pas mort.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Helen regardait le Destructeur s'avancer avec la gorge nouée.

Ce n'était pas possible. Loki n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Elle regarda le géant de métal mettre les Asgardiens en défaites sans bouger.

Thor le lui avait défendu.

Que pouvait-elle y faire de toute façon?

Et Loki... Elle lui avait fait confiance.

Quand Thor roula dans la poussière, elle se rua vers lui. Mais Jane fut plus rapide.

Helen les regarda parler avec un regard vide. Thor allait mourir? Ce n'était pas possible...

Comment Loki avait-il pu?

Elle ne vit presque pas Mjolnir foncer dans les mains de Thor. En un instant, le dieu avait retrouvé toute sa force et ses pouvoirs.

Le voir victorieux face au Destructeur arracha presque un sourire à la Midgardienne.

###

Le Bifrost s'ouvrit, et les Asgardiens se placèrent dans le rayon.

Helen regarda Thor dire adieu à Jane. Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés.

Le blond rejoignit ses amis et regarda Helen.

"Tu viens?

Helen le regarda sans comprendre.

"À Asgard?

Thor s'avança vers elle et lui prit les poignets.

"Helen. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse résonner Loki.

Il la regarda et baissa la voix.

"Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Helen comprit. Thor ne voulait pas faire de mal à son frère. Il pensait encore pouvoir le racheter.

Thor avait changé.

Il avait mûri.

Helen ferma les yeux, hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par le Bifrost.

###

Thor couru dans les couloirs du palais. Helen l'arrêta.

"Laisse-moi y aller.

Thor la regarda et hocha la tête. Loki n'écouterait personne d'autre.

"Vas-y.

Elle entra dans la chambre du roi.

Odin dormait sur son lit, entouré d'une lumière dorée. Fregga, qui le veillait, n'entendit même pas l'humaine entrer.

Helen regarda autours d'elle. Derrière une colonne, elle aperçu Loki, qui disparut dans une pièce adjacente.

Helen le suivit dans une petite antichambre. Le dieu l'attendait.

"Tu es venue." murmura-t-il.

Helen ne répondit pas. Elle le fixa en se rapprochant lentement.

"C'est logique après tout. Tu as suivi Thor.

Sa voix était pleine de rancoeur.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Loki?

"Tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

"Qui ça?

Loki sourit.

"Les géants des glaces.

Helen leva les yeux, horrifiée.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire de mal à mon cher père. Mais quand j'aurai tué Laufey, je

"Laufey?

Loki leva des yeux méfiants vers l'humaine.

"Oui, Laufey.

"Tu ne peux pas le tuer! Pas lui! C'est..." elle s'interrompit.

Loki s'avançait d'un air menaçant.

"Et pourquoi?

"Parce que... C'est... Je..."

Loki ferma les yeux.

"Depuis combien de temps, Helen?

"Comment ça?

"Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que je suis un Jotun?

Helen le regarda fixement. Il hurla.

"Combien de temps?

"Quatre mois souffla-t-elle.

Avec un hurlement de rage, le Jotun se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre un mur, lui coinçant le manche de son sceptre sous la gorge. Helen suffoquait.

"Et pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as menti, tu m'as laissé croire des mensonges, comme Odin, comme tous les autres... Je te faisais confiance!" Hurla-t-il.

Helen avait réussi à se dégager suffisamment pour parler.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux pleins de larmes du Jotun.

"Nous étions amis, Loki. Respecte au moins ça.

Le jeune homme tremblant émit un bruit étranglé. Amis...

Il relâcha sa pression sur le sceptre, laissant l'humaine tomber au sol. Helen aspirait de grandes bouffées d'air en toussant, incapable de se relever.

Loki retourna dans la chambre du roi juste à temps pour tuer son père biologique.

Thor entra en courant dans la pièce.

###

Helen mit du temps à retrouver son souffle. Lorsqu'elle put enfin s'asseoir, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux en cherchant le courage de rejoindre les deux frères.

Elle respira profondément. Ils allaient s'entre-tuer. Elle devait arrêter ça.

Elle se releva et s'élança en direction du Bifrost.

###

"Pitié mon frère."

Thor avait encore foncé tête baissée dans son piège. Il n'avait jamais pris la magie au sérieux.

Il frappa son frère par-derrière tandis que son double s'effaçait.

Il rit en le regardant à terre tandis que la magie l'entourait d'illusions de lui-même.

"Assez!

Mjolnir l'envoya à terre et le cloua au sol lorsque Thor posa son marteau sur la poitrine de son frère.

Thor s'éloigna tandis que Loki tentait vainement de se relever.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du Bifrost qui déchaînait toute sa puissance sur Jotunheim.

"Ah! Le puissant Thor... À quoi te servent tes pouvoirs maintenant? hurla Loki.

"Tu m'entends mon frère? Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire!

Un visage apparu au-dessus de Loki.

Helen était venue voir l'insecte vaincu qu'il était?

Il eut un rire sans joie.

"Nous étions amis, Helen. Respecte au moins ça.

L'humaine le regarda, puis se pencha et saisit le manche de Mjolnir.

Elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces, mais le marteau ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Puis Thor l'appela et il vola dans sa main. Helen et Loki le regardèrent détruire le pont arc-en-ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? hurla Loki.

Helen avait compris.

"Si tu détruis ce pont, tu ne la reverras jamais!" continua le brun.

Il se jeta sur son frère au moment où le monde vola en éclats.

Il fut propulsé dans le vide tandis que les débris du pont volaient autour de lui.

Il se raccrocha au manche de son sceptre, tandis que Thor, soutenu par Odin, l'attrapait également.

Loki vit Helen tomber et chercha vainement à la retenir par la main.

Il la vit tomber dans le Bifrost.

Helen.

Helen.

"J'aurais pu le faire, père. J'aurais pu le faire.

"Non, Loki.

Helen était la seule qui avait jamais cru en lui.

"Loki, non...

Mais ce n'était pas Thor qui allait le retenir. Il lâcha le sceptre et se laissa aspirer par le Bifrost.

###

Il faisait sombre, ici.

Sombre et froid. Le Jotun aimait bien le froid.

Ses membres lui faisaient mal. Le Bifrost mourant l'avait secoué en tous sens avant de le rejeter sur ces terres glacés.

Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas à Jotunheim.

Une voix rauque résonna à ses oreilles.

"Ne le tuez pas."

Les Chitauris lui offraient une arme et une vengeance.

Ils lui offraient la Terre.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

12 juin 2004 - Stuttgart

"Je déteste faire ça!

"Ma pauvre... Être au centre de l'attention du public, un cauchemar!

"Justement, je déteste attirer l'attention.

"Sauf dans tes jolis costumes de mockingbird...

"Moins fort putain!

"Désolé. Mais sérieusement, il va falloir que tu y ailles.

"Pourquoi moi? C'est toujours Ed qui chauffe le public d'habitude.

"Ouais, en Angleterre. Helen, t'es la seule à parler allemand.

"J'en ai de la chance...

"Vas-y!

Il la poussa sur scène.

Honnêtement, le concert n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. Pendant les deux ans d'absence d'Helen, le groupe avait sérieusement battu de l'aile. Mais depuis un an, les tournées s'enchaînaient.

Helen regagna sa loge tandis que ses amis restaient saluer le public.

Retourner sur Terre après des mois passés à Asgard l'avait vraiment épuisée.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme brun assis sur le canapé.

"Tu m'as manqué.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise puis chercha à taton la lumière.

Elle recula précipitamment en reconnaissant Loki.

Son costume asgardien semblait décalé dans la pièce terrienne.

Loki sourit.

"Je te fais peur?

"Disons que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu as essayé de m'étrangler.

"Tu n'avais pas tout à fait été honnête avec moi.

"Toi non plus.

Le Jotun eut un petit rire. Helen continuait à le fixer avec méfiance.

"Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais là?" lança le brun.

"Quelque chose en rapport avec le tesseract, sans doute.

Loki eut l'air surpris.

"Comment es-tu au courant?

"Les gens à qui tu l'as volé, le SHIELD, je travaille pour eux des fois. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils savent bien que je te connais. Juste après que tu ai pris le tesseract, ils m'ont demandé de les aider.

"À m'arrêter?

"Entre autres...

"Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu?

"J'ai dit non. Ça ne me concernait pas.

"Helen, tu dois être la personne la plus concernée de tout Midgard.

"Comment ça?

"Oublie.

Elle l'observa avant de demander.

"Comment tu m'as retrouvée?

"Eh bien, pour commencer, tu ne fais pas vraiment tout pour être discrète. Ensuite... Barton m'as dit que tu serais là.

"Barton?

Loki haussa les épaules.

"Un archer du SHIELD.

Helen hocha la tête.

"Hawkeye.

"Tu le connais ?

"De réputation. Comment... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aurait aidé à me retrouver?" Elle était inquiète. "Loki qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

"Je l'ai... Convaincu de rejoindre ma cause." dit-il en faisant tourner son sceptre dans sa main.

Helen soupira profondément.

"Pourquoi tu es venu, Loki?

Le Jotun avala sa salive. Il devait être convaincant.

"La Terre sera bientôt à moi.

Helen accusa le coup en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés.

Bon. Il s'y prenait mal.

"Écoute. Écoute s'il te plaît. Je te demande... une énorme faveur. Je te demande de venir avec moi.

"Pardon?

"Je t'en prie. Donne-moi une chance.

"Une chance? Je...

"Une seconde chance. Je t'en prie.

Helen était livide.

"Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

Il ne répondit pas.

"Loki...

"Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît.

Elle le fixa en silence. Lui faire confiance?

Il avait trahi ses amis et tenté de les éliminer, il avait failli la tuer plusieurs fois, elle l'avait cru mort, et maintenant il avait volé le tesseract et voulait conquérir la Terre...

Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Il lui avait demandé de le suivre, et il était aussi facile pour elle de refuser que d'arrêter de respirer.

###

Barton regardait le Cube Cosmique briller.

Depuis trois jours, il lui semblait évoluer dans une bulle, comme si son esprit était enveloppé d'une couche de gel protecteur le coupant du monde extérieur.

Il avait observé son corps agir sans pouvoir le contrôler et sans pourtant avoir l'impression d'être manipulé. Clint était en prison dans sa propre tête.

Il se retourna avec une extrême raideur lorsque le dieu entra dans la pièce. Une jeune fille l'accompagnait.

Une lointaine partie du cerveau de Barton lui souffla un nom. Mockingbird. Mais l'envoûtement de Loki refoula l'information, la soufflant comme une bougie.

Helen regarda Loki s'avancer pour échanger quelques mots avec les humains sans s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle ne voulait rien savoir, car elle savait que si elle en apprenait trop, sa conscience ne lui laisserait pas d'autre choix que de partir en courant et en priant pour que quelqu'un d'autre arête Loki.

Et elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Elle reconnu le docteur Selvig avec un pincement au coeur. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que brièvement au Nouveau-Mexique, mais le simple fait de le voir ainsi privé de volonté lui fit quitter la pièce. Elle poussa la première porte que trouva, et entra dans une chambre équipée d'un lit, d'une table et d'une chaise.

Un petit velux laissait entrer la lumière nocturne de Stuttgart.

"Elle te plaît?

Helen se retourna vivement. Loki la regardait, appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

"C'est ta chambre.

Helen détailla la pièce;

"Tu avais prévu que je viendrais..."dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Était-elle donc si facile à cerner?

"Disons que je l'espérais...

Il s'approcha tout doucement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Helen... Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout...

La jeune fille se tortilla pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle chercha la vérité. Comment pouvait-il être désolé alors qu'en ce moment même, dans la pièce adjacente, des humains privés de leur volonté travaillaient sur une arme qu'il avait lui-même volée?

Mais il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui faisait confiance.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Depuis assez longtemps..."souffla Loki.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser, ses mains commencèrent à se promener sur ses hanches, puis se glissèrent sous son t-shirt.

Il lui dévora le cou de baisers en l'entraînant vers le lit.

###

La satisfaction... et l'excitation.

Loki éprouvait un autre sentiment en regardant ces humains inconscients de sa présence, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

De la puissance? Oui, sans doute. Ces mortels seraient bientôt ses sujets après tout.

Vêtu d'un costume Midgardien, il s'avança avec assurance dans la foule.

Il envoya un vigile au sol et sourit.

Il adorait entendre les humains crier.

###

Helen était restée à l'écart. Elle ne savait pas ce que Loki avait l'intention de faire et n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir.

Elle avait passé trois jours à Stuttgart, partagée entre le délicieux bonheur d'être avec Loki et l'horrible culpabilité qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard anormalement bleu des autres humains.

Elle guettait avec appréhension le petit détail qui lui ferait péter les plombs et s'ennuyer le plus loin possible.

Contre toute attente, elle se précipita vers la foule paniquée lorsqu'elle entendit les cris.

###

"Il y aura toujours des hommes comme vous."

Ce vieillard stupide s'était relevé et le défiait. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance. Comme s'il avait le moindre espoir.

Il y aura toujours des hommes comme lui? Mais il était bien plus qu'un homme...

Il leva son sceptre et s'apprêta à faire taire le misérable humain lorqu'Helen se jeta entre lui et le vieil homme.

Une poignée de secondes, ils se fixèrent. Lui, les yeux agrandis pas la surprise, elle, le souffle court.

Puis le vieil homme la poussa hors de portée du sceptre.

Loki l'attaqua au moment où Captain America surgissait, bloquant le coup de son bouclier.

###

Natasha avait mis plus de temps à se remettre qu'elle n'aurait dû se le permettre. D'abord Clint, maintenant Helen?

L'agent russe pouvait compter ses mais sur les doigts d'une main.

Et parmis eux, l'archer et la jeune fille avaient une place réservée.

Comment Helen avait-elle pu passer à l'ennemi?

La veuve noire se reprit immédiatement en voyant la jeune fille se jeter entre Loki et le vieil homme.

"Rogers, allez-y!" hurla-t-elle.

Le capitaine était déjà parti.

Loki était beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Le capturer avait été aisé.

Même si Stark avait été d'une très grande aide. Mais le milliardaire avait déjà les chevilles suffisamment gonflées. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Natasha interrompit son copilote lorsqu'il tenta de passer des menottes aux poignets d'Helen.

"Elle est avec moi!" s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de l'entraîner dans l'avion de chasse.

"Ça va, ma belle?"demanda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Helen avait gardé un silence maussade jusqu'à ce que les premiers éclairs n'apparaissent.

Elle échangea un regard avec Loki.

Oho...

"Quoi, on a peur de quelques éclairs?

"J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent." répliqua Loki avec tout le détachement qu'il pouvait.

Helen frémit lorsque Thor se reçut sur l'aile.

Il ne devait pas s'en prendre à son frère.

Elle voulu se précipiter sur lui lorsqu'il entra dans le cockpit mais Rogers la retint.

"Thor, non!"

Mais le dieu avait déjà emporté son frère, basculant dans le vide.

Helen regarda Iron Man et Captain America se jeter à leur suite.

Natasha posa sa main sur son bras comme pour la retenir. Comme si elle allait sauter d'un avion en vol...

"Il va falloir que tu choisisses ton camp, Helen." dit doucement la Russe.

"Si je ne l'avais pas déjà choisi, cet avion ne volerait même plus.

La jeune femme sourit.

"Je t'en aurais empêché.

"Bien sûr.

Natasha redevint sérieuse.

"Tu es vraiment prête à travailler pour nous? On m'a dit que tu étais avec lui de ton plein gré.

"Il allait tuer cet homme, Tasha. Il allait le tuer et ça ne lui aurait rien fait, il aurait...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle respira un grand coup et continua.

"De toute façon il n'y a plus grand chose à faire. Vous l'avez capturé.

"Il y a toujours le tesseract. Il faudra l'interroger. Tu nous aideras?

Helen relava la tête.

"La dernière fois qu'on m'a demandé d'interroger quelqu'un, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé, tu sais...

La veuve noire ne répondit pas. Elle le savait.

"Ne lui faites pas de mal." continua Helen. "C'est tout. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal.

"Il y a aussi Clint...

"Barton?

La Russe hocha la tête.

"Tu le connais... Bien?" demanda Helen sans oser formuler la question autrement.

"J'ai une dette envers lui."

La réponse arracha à Helen un rire absurde. Des dettes, ils en avaient tous.

Natasha regarda dans le vide avant de demander.

"Alors, Helen, qui nous aidera?

La jeune fille regarda son amie avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Mockingbird."

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça encourage à continuer **

**En réponse à la question de guliette-sawuratari, Helen est née en 1984, quelques années à peine avant la fin de la guerre froide. La deuxième guerre mondiale s'est terminée en 1945. Je sais que du coup ça réduit énormément la difference d'âge entre Steve Rogers et les autres, en tenant compte de l'idée qu'il a été congelé vers novembre 1943, au pire en 1944. Il est sensé avoir dormit près de 70 ans (c'est Fury qui le dit) mais vu comme je triche un peu (je suis désolée :s) il en a dormi exactment 60. J'ai fait ce décalage parce quil me fallait un truc un minimum crédible pour qu'elle ait des liens avec des ennemis de l'amérique (j'avais bien pensé à al-quaîda pour la recaler dans le contexte mais c'est moins glamour. Et j'aurais eu plus de mal à la caler en Angleterre après.)**

**À propos de lui avoir fait louper dix ans terrestres... J'y ai pensé (c'est donc une bonne idée, .) mais j'essaie de gérer ses liens avec tous les avengers, et en dix ans, bah ... Elle aurait été portée disparue et présumée morte. Merci pour ta reviews (la suite devrait pas tarder).**


	9. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais mon week-end a été occupé par mon déménagement en France… Heureusement, en sept heures de train, on a bien le temps d'écrire un chapitre.**

Chapitre 8

Helen pouvait toujours trouver un costume de Mockingbird supplémentaire au SHIELD.

Ça flattait l'ego de Fury de se dire qu'elle travaillait pour eux.

Elle se réfugia immédiatement à l'intérieur en arrivant, sans jeter un regard aux agents qui emmenaient Loki.

Fury la rejoignit, laissant à Coulson le soin de s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus pratique", dit-il en détaillant le short et le débardeur que la jeune fille portait.

Helen regarda à travers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la piste d'atterrissage.

"Qui sont les autres? demanda-t-elle.

"Tu connais déjà Romanoff... Celui qui porte l'armure métallique est Stark.

"Iron Man, oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

"Vous vous connaissez je crois.

"Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis que je suis rentrée. En comptant le temps où je suis partie, on ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans.

"Disons qu'il a changé.

"J'avais remarqué. Les autres?

"Captain America a été retrouvé dans l'Antarctique, congelé depuis soixante ans...

Helen ne broncha pas. Plus rien ne l'étonnait.

Elle indiqua Banner.

"Et celui-là?

"Bruce Banner. Un scientifique de génie. Il est là pour nous aider à retrouver le Tesseract. Il a également la particularité de se transformer en ça" il posa une image de Hulk devant Helen "quand il perd le contrôle."

Elle haussa un sourcil. Bon, ça, ça l'étonnait.

Fury continua.

"Tu connais celui-là" dit-il en indiquant Thor.

"Oui, c'est ce qui me vaut d'être ici.

"Romanoff m'a dit que tu acceptais de nous aider...

"J'ai dit que je le ferai, Fury. Vous savez très bien que je tiens ma parole.

Le colonel hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Il faut que j'aille voir... notre prisonnier. Mets-toi en tenue et rejoint les autres.

Elle n'obéissait presque jamais aux ordres mais c'était pour le principe.

Thor se jeta sur Helen pour la serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'elle entra.

"Je vous présente mon amie Helen Lockson" déclara-t-il aux humains présents.

"Ah oui, merci, vraiment. On n'avait pas remarqué." lança Stark.

Il détailla la jeune fille. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, trois ans plus tôt, elle lui avait demandé d'équiper sa combinaison d'un laser au poignet.

À l'époque, il aimait bien la gamine. Mais à l'époque, il était un autre.

Helen lui sourit timidement. Timidement? C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait timide. Elle avait toujours débordé de confiance en elle. Il y avait de quoi, c'est vrai. Mais quand même.

Bruce Banner lui serra chaleureusement la main. Elle se présenta avec politesse.

Stark l'avait souvent vue polie, mais pas de cette manière. Elle était d'habitude plus froide et détachée, comme si elle détaillait chaque faille de la personnalité de son interlocuteur pour garder le contrôle voulu sur la conversation.

Il avait entendu parler de son séjour à Asgard. Apparemment, l'expérience avait changé la jeune fille.

Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur les écrans, regardant Fury parler avec Loki.

"Comme vous devez être désespéré pour appeler ces créatures perdues à votre secours."

Helen quitta la pièce.

Tony hésita un moment avant de la suivre.

Il la retrouva assise sur une table dans une petite pièce sombre. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle lui tournait presque le dos.

"Bonjour, Stark, dit-elle d'une voix bizarrement étranglée lorsqu'il entra.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Pitoyable. Faible. J'aurais déjà dû choisir mon camp. J'ai dit que je l'avais fait à Fury et aux autres." Elle eu un petit rire faux. "Une faible et une menteuse..."

"Tu sais, c'est pas tout à fait conseillé de me raconter ça...

"Oh, je vous en prie Stark. Comme si vous alliez me dénoncer à Fury. Vous avez jamais été du genre à suivre les ordres, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes là.

"Vraiment?

"Vraiment. Je pense pas que vous soyez payé pour sauver la Terre. Pas pour l'argent, donc. La gloire, vous l'avez déjà." Elle se tourna vers lui. "Pourquoi vous êtes là, Stark?

Il eut un sourire désabusé. C'était donc cette image qu'elle avait gardée de lui?

"Pour ma conscience, Helen. Pour ma conscience.

Elle parut satisfaite de la réponse.

"Vous aussi vous vous êtes fait avoir, hein?

Il rit. C'était exactement ça.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

"Il a raison, vous savez.

Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle parlait de Loki. Elle continua.

"Le SHIELD, la dernière défense de la Terre, est aux abois, et c'est nous qu'ils appellent. Mais qui sommes-nous?

Sa voix tremblait d'incompréhension.

"Des créatures perdues. Regardez-nous, Stark. Natasha se bat pour ne pas être rendue folle par la culpabilité. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Banner ne contrôle même pas la créature qu'il porte. Rogers fait aussi peu partie de ce monde que Thor. Et vous...

Elle jeta un regard au cercle lumineux qui transparaissait sous le t-shirt de Stark et éclairait la pièce d'une faible lueur bleutée.

"À quel moment vous vous êtes perdu, Tony?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix infiniment douce.

Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"J'étais perdu. Je me suis accroché à mon armure parce que c'était la seule chose qui faisait de moi... Un homme. Quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine.

Il continua.

"Il y a quelque mois, je me suis rendu compte que le générateur qui me maintenait en vie était sur le point de causer ma mort. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Mais à ce moment, j'ai compris que même si je n'étais qu'une... créature perdue, j'avais de la chance. Plus de chance que tous ceux qui sont morts par ma faute. Et puis, ça fait du bien de trouver une cause qui mérite qu'on se batte pour elle.

Helen hocha lentement la tête.

"Et ça vous a aidé avec vos cauchemars?

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-elle pour les cauchemars?

Elle remarqua sa réaction.

"On est tous humains, Stark. Les ordures comme les héros, on est tous les mêmes derrière le masque.

"Les ordures comme les héros... Et parmis lesquels tu te situes, Helen?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Comme si elle savait...

"Il est temps que tu te décides, continua Stark. Tu fuis depuis trop longtemps.

Il lui tendit un petit objet de dix centimètres de long même pas, semblable à un stylo.

"Vas-y.

Elle prit l'objet dans sa main et l'examina. Un émetteur d'ondes à hautes fréquences. De quoi parler à Loki sans se faire surveiller par les caméras de la cellule.

Elle remercia Tony d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta pour dire tout bas.

"Vous avez changé, Tony. Vous vous souvenez de quand vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre?

Le milliardaire eut un petit rire.

"Une époque bénie...

###

Elle était donc venue.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle viendrait. En un sens, la voir devant lui le terrifiait.

Loki plongea son regard dans celui d'Helen en attendant son jugement.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à parler. Elle ne faisait que le regarder avec une expression de tristesse infinie.

Lorsqu'elle commença enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

"Qu'est-ce que nous sommes pour toi?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"Nous..?

"Les humains. Qu'est-ce que nous représentons?

Elle semblait plus blessée qu'en colère.

"Nous sommes des fourmis. Des insectes sans valeur. Nous ne sommes rien qu'un peuple sans âme à gouverner pour ta propre gloire.

Il n'y avait aucune haine dans sa voix. Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer ce qu'elle savait déjà de lui et de ses plans.

Il voulut répondre, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était vrai, après tout.

"Dis-moi juste une chose, Loki. Une seule chose, et cette fois, pour une fois dans ta vie, dis la vérité.

Elle le traitait de menteur. Ça faisait mal.

Elle reprit

"Dis-moi pourquoi, _pourquoi _tu ferais une exception pour moi. Pourquoi serais-je différente des autres humains, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée comme tu allais tuer cet homme à Stuttgart, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas manipulé comme Barton et Selvig.

Sa voix flancha, mais elle continua.

"Où est la différence?

Loki hésita un moment. Il avala sa salive avant de murmurer

"C'est toi qui fait la différence.

Helen secoua la tête. C'était trop facile. Et elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

Elle fit brièvement tourner le brouilleur que lui avait donné Stark entre ses doigts avant de l'activer.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici, Loki?

Le dieu des mensonges cligna des yeux.

"Je ne comprends pas...

"Menteur.

Menteur. On l'avait appelé comme ça si souvent... Mais c'était la première fois qu'Helen le faisait.

"Tu aurais pu t'échapper une dizaine de fois depuis Stuttgart. Tu pourrais même t'échapper maintenant. Il te suffirait de créer un double, tu n'aurais même pas à toucher la cage.

Elle le regarda avec une pointe de colère cette fois.

"Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas? Quelque chose en tête, quelque chose que tu avais prévu avant même qu'ils ne te capturent.

Les yeux de Loki glissèrent vers la caméra accrochée dans un coin de sa cellule.

Helen suivit son regard et leva le brouilleur suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse le voir.

"Personne ne peut nous voir ou nous entendre. Moi aussi je fais de la magie.

Loki sourit.

"Helen...

"Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance. Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi si tu me cache quelque chose d'aussi important? Parce que c'est important, Loki, je le sais. Tu les a laissé t'enfermer en prenant le risque qu'ils te torturent.

"Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir. J'ai l'habitude. La douleur est une amie bien plus fidèle que la plupart des êtres vivants.

"Pourquoi alors?

Il soutint un instant son regard noisette avant de demander.

"Tu ne le diras à personne?

Elle eut un rire ironique.

"_Fais-moi confiance..._"

Il hésita avant de lâcher.

"Je vais libérer la bête.

Helen le regardait sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que son cerveau fasse le lien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

"Banner...

Loki eut un sourire carnassier. Helen le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'un choc secoue tout l'héliporteur.

"Ils sont là..." murmura le dieu pour lui-même.

Helen lui lança un dernier regard affolé avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Elle courut comme elle n'avait pas couru depuis un an, ses vieux reflex la protégeant des objets qui volaient en tous sens. Elle arriva sur le pont lorsqu'une explosion secoua le réacteur le plus proche et l'envoya rouler au sol.

Elle enfila l'oreillette qu'elle avait enlevée pour parler à Loki. Un message s'y répétait en boucle.

"Des intrus ont pénétré la base. Ils portent des uniformes du SHIELD, je répète, ils portent des uniformes du SHIELD. Terminé."

Elle se releva d'un bond, un revolver dans chaque main. Elle hésita sur la direction à prendre lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes armés la prit pour cible. Elle roula sur le côté et les abattit méthodiquement.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six.

Six autres êtres humains dont elle avait causé la mort.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se reprendre! Elle inspira un grand coup et revint sur ses pas en courant, se dirigeant vers la cellule de Loki.

###

Loki regarda son frère tomber dans le vide sans éprouver la satisfaction qu'il attendait. Il lança un dernier regard à l'agent Coulson étendu au sol. Le sceptre de Loki gouttait encore du sang de l'humain.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Helen entra en courant dans la cellule.

La jeune fille contempla l'agent mourant avec une dureté qui n'allait pas avec son visage encore enfantin.

Le Jotun se figea, guettant sa réaction.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes qui s'agrandirent en apercevant la personne qui se tenait derrière Loki et pointait son revolver sur lui.

Malgré la pâleur de son visage et la coupure encore saignante sur sa joue, Helen n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa soeur.

Hanna paraissait plus vieille que ses vingt-deux ans.

Les deux soeurs échangèrent un regard que Loki n'eut aucun mal à remarquer.

Son double s'apprêtait à embrocher la jeune femme par derrière lorsqu'il croisa les yeux suppliant d'Helen. Il hésita en remarquant la ressemblance frappante entre les deux femmes. Mêmes cheveux cendrés, mêmes pommettes exotiques qui donnaient à leurs visages ovales un aspect enfantin. Seuls les yeux bleus de l'aîné les différenciaient. Dans un mouvement fluide, il agrippa la gorge d'Hanna avec son bras, la coinçant dans l'intérieur de son coude.

Le Loki qui se trouvait entre les deux soeurs disparu.

Helen s'approcha de sa soeur sans parvenir à la lâcher des yeux. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité la mort de cette femme qui l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant terrifiée et rongée par les remords? Elle retira lentement l'arme des mains de sa soeur et posa le canon contre sa tempe.

"Je te donne une minute, commença-t-elle, pour me donner trois bonnes raisons de ne pas te tuer.

Hanna la regarda avec horreur et stupéfaction.

"Helen..." tenta-t-elle, paniquée.

"Une minute, Hanna. Dépêche toi, le temps file.

La jeune femme regarda sa petite soeur sans parvenir à parler.

Elle lâcha enfin.

"Je suis désolée.

Helen ferma les yeux.

"Ça fait une bonne raison. Trente secondes.

"J'ai essayé de te retrouver, Helen, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais j'étais en France, tu avais quitté le pays, personne ne savait où tu étais...

Helen la regarda avec une expression de rage pure.

Sa soeur continua

"Je t'ai retrouvée en regardant une vidéo sur internet.

Elle montra un petit écran à son poignet. L'image d'Helen en plein concert apparu.

La minute était écoulée depuis longtemps mais Helen ne pouvait détacher son regard du petit écran où des courtes séquences défilaient, la montrant encore et encore.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle demanda

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

"Je travaille au SHIELD depuis deux ans. Ils m'ont contacté en me disant que ça m'aiderait à te retrouver.

Helen ferma les yeux en respirant profondément. Fury ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça.

Le canon de son arme toujours contre la tempe d'Hanna, elle leva les yeux vers sa soeur. Elle lui frappa violemment la tête avec la crosse de son revolver, et la jeune femme s'écroula à ses pieds, inconsciente.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Loki, qui la regardait avec stupéfaction.

Elle eut un petit sourire ironique.

"Il n'y a pas que toi qui a des problèmes avec ta famille.

Le prince leva un sourcil. Oui, il avait remarqué.

"Et maintenant?" il demanda

"Et maintenant quoi?

"Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?

Elle soupira.

"Il n'y a rien à faire, Loki. Nous savons tous les deux que tu feras tout pour conquérir la Terre et que je ferai tout pour la sauver.

Loki mit un certain temps à répondre.

"Et après? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera?

Helen réfléchit. Sa réponse l'engagerait énormément.

"Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal." elle murmura." Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher.

Le Jotun laissa les mots calmer son coeur dur et froid.

"Si je parviens à mes fins, je ferai de toi ma reine.

"Et si tu échoues?

Le roi déchu hésita.

"Viendras-tu à Asgard avec moi?

Helen avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se souvint qu'un an plus tôt, il lui avait fait la même demande.

Comme les choses avaient changées depuis...

"Je viendrai.

Et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, par-dessus les débris qui les séparaient.

Elle leva le bras et tira dans une conduite de métal qui penchait dangereusement, et qui s'effondra sous l'impact, les isolant l'un de l'autre.

"Je viendrai.

###

Natasha avait rejoint Helen sur le pont. Assises sur le toit d'un petit baraquement, les deux femmes regardaient la base s'agiter sans bruit.

"Il va bien?" demanda Helen.

"Disons qu'il va mieux.

Natasha s'était occupée de Clint depuis qu'il avait reprit conscience.

"Tasha..." Helen hésita. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux?

L'espionne se raidit.

"Comment ça?

"Je veux dire, est-ce que... tu l'aimes?

"L'amour, c'est pour les enfants.

"Les enfants... Parce que tu me considères vraiment comme une enfant, Tasha?

La Russe regarda son amie. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle ne considérait pas comme une enfant, c'était Helen. Même si la jeune fille aurait bien mérité de vivre comme les filles de son âge.

"C'est vrai que tu as vingt ans maintenant.

"Dix-huit." la corrigea Helen. "J'ai perdu deux ans quand j'étais à Asgard.

Natasha hocha doucement la tête. Elle resta silencieuse puis dit très doucement.

"Donc tu l'aimes.

Helen eut un sourire amer.

"J'ai toujours su que je tomberai amoureuse d'un salopard, de toute façon." Elle rit. "Qui se ressemble s'assemble... Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir pour le meurtre de Phil...

Les deux agents restèrent silencieuses à la pensée de leur supérieur mort en combattant.

"Il aurait voulu mourir comme ça." souffla Natasha.

Helen ne répondit pas.

Natasha brisa le silence qui s'installait.

"J'ai vu ta soeur à l'infirmerie...

"Tu savais qu'elle était là?

"Bien sûr que non." Elle continua "Elle va bien. Tu devrais aller la voir.

"Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir." dit Helen d'un ton dur. "Tu sais, Tasha, j'ai passé quatre ans à imaginer la façon dont je la tuerais si jamais je la retrouvais. En un sens, elle est responsable de tout ce qui m'est arrivé de mal dans la vie. Mais elle est tellement..." Elle s'interrompit sans trouver ses mots. "Je ne vais pas la tuer. Mais je ne veux plus jamais la revoir. Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler."

Les deux femmes regardèrent le soleil se coucher sur l'héliporteur.

###

Voler était complètement fou.

Tony avait équipé sa combinaison des mêmes propulseurs que son armure, au niveau des poignets et des bottes. Helen avait eu besoin d'un peu d'entraînement, mais pouvait maintenant se maintenir en l'air et voler à toute vitesse dans toutes les directions.

"Pour une durée limitée seulement. Moi, j'ai un générateur ARK au milieu de la poitrine. Toi, tu n'auras qu'une petite batterie avec une autonomie de deux heures.

"Ça devrait suffire, non?

"Fais quand même attention.

La jeune fille avait souri.

"Je fais toujours attention, vous me connaissez. Merci, Tony.

Elle allait sortir quand il l'avait rappelée.

"Helen?

"Oui?

"On a tous les deux changés. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se parler... comme...

"Des amis?

"Exactement.

Helen lui avait lancé un sourire enfantin.

###

Tony était complètement fou d'y être allé tout seul.

Maintenant, les autres avengers ne pouvaient qu'attendre en se rongeant les ongles.

Les avengers... Helen ne savait même pas si elle se situait ou non dans ce groupe. Peut-être que oui après tout. Elle l'aurait été si ça n'avait pas été Loki qui menaçait la Terre.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Tony.

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit le milliardaire tomber à travers la verrière de sa tour. Elle hurla et sauta à sa suite, forçant sur la puissance de ses nouveaux propulseurs.

Une forme écarlate la dépassa. Elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant l'armure d'Iron Man.

Tony remonta à son niveau lorsque les différents morceaux de son armure se furent assemblés autour de lui.

Il lança un clin d'oeil à Helen avant se s'envoler vers le haut de la tour. Les propulseurs d'Helen la hissèrent péniblement à sa suite. Elle était parvenue à son niveau sous le regard plus que surpris de Loki lorsque le ciel explosa.

Des milliers de Chitauris tombaient du ciel.

Tony s'envola immédiatement vers la faille d'où déferlaient les monstres tandis qu'Helen plongeait vers le bas. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du sol et contempla les rues où la panique se répandait rapidement. Elle contempla les Chitauris semer la désolation et la mort partout où ils passaient, et une vérité la frappa soudain.

C'était son peuple. C'était la Terre.

C'était son monde.

"Tony?" dit-elle à travers l'interphone que tous les avengers avaient en commun. "Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire à propos des causes qui méritent qu'on se batte pour elles."

Elle pouvait presque l'entendre sourire.

"Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends? T'as un monde à sauver."

Elle plongea dans la bataille.

Les Chitauris étaient partout. Helen courait à travers les rues en abattant systématiquement les envahisseurs et en évitant comme elle pouvait les explosions et les objets qui volaient dans tous les sens. Elle fonça vers le centre-ville, d'où affluaient des centaines d'humains paniqués et sans armes. Elle tua trois Chitauris qui tentaient de s'en prendre à un groupe d'adolescents et s'empara de l'arme de l'un d'entre eux. Elle reprit sa course en envoyant des rayons un peu partout et finit par tomber sur Natasha et Clint qui finissaient de se débarrasser d'une bande d'aliens.

###

"C'est ça, mon secret, Capitaine. Je suis toujours en colère.

Hulk lança un énorme coup de poing dans la créature qui fonçait sur eux, et qui s'immobilisa dans un bruit assourdissant.

Les avengers se rassemblèrent autour de Captain America.

"Hawkeye, vous serez plus efficace en hauteur. Mockingbird, avec lui.

Helen s'apprêta à protester lorsque l'idée la frappa : Clint s'était promis de tirer une flèche dans l'oeil de Loki.

Elle devait l'en empêcher.

Elle se propulsa jusqu'au toit d'un gratte-ciel tandis que Thor déposait Clint à ses côtés.

Loki regardait la bataille d'en haut.

Il avait ordonné aux Chitauris de ne pas toucher à Helen, mais les aliens étaient incapables de différencier deux visages humains. Loki l'avait perdue de vue une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et s'interdisait de penser à ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait arrêté la bataille pour la rechercher à travers cette cité humaine, à pied s'il le fallait.

###

Helen lança une grenade au groupe de Chitauris qui tentaient d'escalader le gratte-ciel pour les atteindre. Clint et elle avaient jusque-là combattu côtes à côtes, mais l'archer s'était éloigné pour s'occuper des aliens qui attaquaient sur un autre front.

Une fois débarrassée de ses assaillants, Helen retourna en courant vers Hawkeye, qui visait une des petites barges volantes des Chitauris. Il murmura

"Je l'ai."

Avec quelques secondes de retard, Helen comprit que c'était Loki que Clint prenait pour cible. Elle tenta de dévier le trait, mais la flèche était déjà partie.

Pendant un court instant, elle cru que l'archer avait raté son tir. Puis une explosion envoya la barge s'écraser contre le sol tandis que Loki roulait sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

Helen poussa un cri et décolla immédiatement. Elle allait arriver au niveau du prince lorsque ses propulseurs la lâchèrent. Elle chuta avant de se recevoir quelques mètres en contrebas. Elle se releva aussi vite quelque pu alors qu'Hulk filait au-dessus de sa tête dans un immense bruit de verre brisé.

La jeune fille poussa un cri angoissé, complètement impuissante, et chercha un moyen d'atteindre le niveau supérieur. Elle grimpa comme elle pu contre la paroi lisse de la tour, se creusant des prises à coup de laser.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Hulk jeter Loki à terre avec une telle force que le dieu s'enfonça dans le sol du béton. Helen se jeta sur lui pour le protéger de son corps. Les yeux de la jeune fille rencontrèrent ceux de la créature. Helen lui lança un regard suppliant et terrifié.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune humaine, Hulk se retourna et partit d'un pas lourd.

"Piètre dieu." grommela-t-il.

Tremblante, Helen se laissa tomber contre Loki.

"Je suis là, je suis là." répéta-t-elle.

"Tu es folle" parvint à lâcher le dieu d'une voix sifflante.

"Je t'ai fait une promesse. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal.

"Je crois que tu arrives un peu tard" répondit-il en un rire qui lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur.

"Oh, ils vont revenir. Ils ne vont te laisser t'en tirer comme ça.

Ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés contre le sol, tandis que les bruits de la bataille continuaient à résonner à l'extérieur. Ils cessèrent soudain, remplacés par la respiration sifflante de Loki.

Helen regarda la faille se refermer dans le ciel.

"Je crois que tu ne feras pas de moi la reine de la Terre.

"Dommage... Tu aurais adoré.

Ils se turent un moment, puis Loki reprit

"Est-ce que notre promesse tient toujours?

"C'était une promesse, Loki.

Elle contempla la ville en ruine qui s'étendait sous eux.

"Je viendrai à Asgard avec toi."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Loki avait été mis à genoux devant le trône d'Odin.

Personne n'avait jugé utile de lui enlever son bâillon ou de lui détacher les mains.

La tête baissée, le prince fixait son regard sur les marches menant au trône sur lequel il avait un jour été assit. Et dire qu'il avait été roi... Aujourd'hui, Asgard tout entier était venu assister à la déchéance de son prince. Le Jotun ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de la sentence - il n'attendait plus rien d'Odin. Il aurait juste aimé qu'Helen n'ait pas à assister à ça.

La jeune humaine se tenait à moins de deux mètres à sa droite, aux côtés de Thor. Elle le fixait d'un air profondément triste et angoissé. Il était clair que personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer qu'aucune clémence n'était à attendre du père des dieux. Loki serait tué sur place, dans le meilleur des cas.

Il lança un regard suppliant à son frère. Il espérait que Thor aurait la présence d'esprit de la faire sortir avant que les gardes royaux n'appliquent la sentence. Il était confiant, cependant. Thor avait changé. Il avait mûri. Le prince héritier avait si bien pris soin d'Helen... Loki soupira. Peut-être qu'après tout, il ferait un bon roi.

Le Jotun sursauta quand Odin prit la parole. Il n'aurait pas pensé réagir comme ça, c'était ridicule. Il avait déjà été confronté à la mort, il l'aurait même accueillie avec joie à de nombreuses reprises. Mais l'imminence de la sentence avait réveillé en lui quelque chose de viscéral, un vague instinct de survie, le besoin animal de fuir le plus loin possible de ceux qui voulaient sa mort.

Un sursaut de fierté, aussi. Il aurait aimé ne pas mourir comme un chien sous le regard satisfait d'Odin.

"Loki, prince d'Asgard...

Le roi ne l'avait même pas appelé Odinson.

"Nous sommes réunis pour te juger et te punir de tes crimes.

Il commença l'énumération sans même une nuance de regret dans sa voix.

"Trahison, tentative de meurtre sur la personne royale du prince héritier et sur celle du Gardien, tu as utilisé la magie pour manipuler des humains, tu as tenté de conquérir Midgard en t'alliant à des créatures ennemies... Tu as également été reconnu responsable de l'état de guerre avec Jotunheim.

Le roi fit une pause et fixa le jeune homme avec dureté.

"Pour cela, tu es condamné à la peine maximale, et recevras le traitement réservé aux traîtres.

La salle explosa dans ce que Loki ne su déterminer comme des exclamations de joie ou de contestation. Même s'il se doutait que le peuple d'Asgard prenne sa défense. Il était juste content qu'Odin ait décidé de le juger en traître. Helen n'aurait pas à le voir mourir.

Il jeta un regard à la mortelle. Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris à quoi Loki était condamné. Puis elle avait vu Thor hurler et supplier son père de révoquer sa décision. Encore une chose qui étonnait Loki. Il fallait croire que son frère l'aimait encore.

Puisqu'Helen et Thor l'aimaient encore, alors il pouvait mourir tranquille.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient agrandis d'horreur et elle s'était précipitée vers le Jotun avant que deux gardes royaux ne l'attrapent chacun par un bras et la soulève de terre. Elle continua à ruer pour se dégager en hurlant des mots que Loki n'entendait pas.

Elle ne le verrait pas mourir. Ils l'emporteraient au plus profond des cachots du palais où il serait torturé pendant des jours jusqu'à la mort. Qu'importe. Il s'en moquait. Elle retournerait sans doute sur Midgard où elle pourrait enfin mener une vie normale - une vie qu'elle méritait.

Les yeux du prince et de la mortelle ne se lâchèrent que lorsque Loki fut traîné hors de la salle du trône.

###

Un léger murmure fit sursauter le Jotun meurtrit.

"Loki...

Depuis onze nuits déjà ils le réveillaient, le torturaient, lui faisaient lentement oublier tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'accrocher. Il se sentait lentement glisser vers la folie sans avoir le courage de se retenir.

La démence serait un abandon presque aussi serein que la mort.

"Loki...

Une main, une main plus douce que toutes celles qu'il avait connues depuis qu'Odin avait prononcé la sentence, effleura son bras.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Malgré ses yeux de Jotun, il eut du mal à distinguer le visage qui se penchait vers lui dans la pénombre. Puis il reconnut les yeux noisette, les cheveux cendrés, le visage soucieux d'Helen.

Un croassement rauque sortit des lèvres du jeune prince lorsqu'il tenta de parler. La mortelle le fit taire.

"Shhh... Ne fais pas de bruit. On va te sortir de là.

On?

Des ombres s'agitaient à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Le coeur du jeune dieu fit un bond lorsque l'une d'elles se pencha vers lui et qu'il reconnut son frère.

Thor s'approcha avec une infinie douceur et le prit dans ses bras. Avec une délicatesse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, il l'emporta hors de la cellule, dans un couloir éclairé par des torches. À la lumière des flammes, Loki aperçu enfin les deux créatures qui accompagnaient ses sauveurs.

Des géants des glaces.

La peur s'empara du Jotun. Il avait tué Laufey! Les Géants étaient venus pour demander réparation, et le tueraient sans doute. Il lança un regard terrifié à Helen. Malgré l'épuisement et la douleur, une petite part de son cerveau refusait d'admettre qu'elle le livrait à la mort sans broncher.

La jeune humaine comprit sans doute ce que pensait Loki, car elle se pencha pour lui murmurer.

"Jotunheim a besoin d'un roi. Les Jotuns se moquent que tu aies tué Laufey ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre dont tu sois responsable. Tu es le seul héritier de leur monde, et ils ont besoin de toi.

Elle continua

"Heimdall a accepté de nous faire passer.

Elle hésita puis ajouta.

"Je viens avec toi. Je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à ta guérison. Et nous pourrons enfin être ensemble pour toujours.

Loki laissa le calme l'envahir, bercé par ces paroles. Il était en sécurité avec Helen. Elle avait juré qu'elle ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal.

Il avait confiance en elle.

"Pour toujours."


	11. Épilogue

Épilogue

Hela contempla le bateau flamboyant qui emportait sa mère sombrer lentement.

Nari prit la main de son père. Le jeune héritier avait déjà tout d'un homme.

"Père, nous devons y aller."

Loki lui fit signe de passer devant. Il jeta un dernier regard sur l'endroit où le navire avait disparu.

Jamais Jotunheim n'avait vu de plus belles funérailles.

Le roi Thor avait offert de s'occuper lui-même des préparatifs. La reine Helen méritait un départ d'Asgardienne au royaume des morts.

Après 83 ans de règne aux côtés de son époux, elle était partie.

Loki l'avait aimé jusqu'à la fin, malgré la vieillesse qui lentement prenait son dû à la mortelle.

"Elle va me manquer" dit doucement le roi.

Hela lui prit la main.

"Le Ragnarök approche, Père. Bientôt vous serez ensemble pour toujours."

Loki contempla la mer glacée.

"Pour toujours..."


End file.
